Never Let You Fall
by Illea98
Summary: In 3046, slavery is back and legal. Edward Cullen, son of a rich white man lives in England. Bella Swan, a 18 year old white girl is in indentured slavery for Edward's uncle. Will Edward's growing feelings for her be enough to protect her? All Human.
1. Prologue

Epilogue: Sent away  
>BPOV<p>

I packed in a sack every personal belonging I needed. I was being shipped to England, to have a 'better chance at a good living' as my father, Charlie, had put it. We weren't a rich family and my father thought it would be for the best if I went to England to find a job. I was being shipped at the expense of a rich man, Master Cullen. I was to become an indentured servant for the amount of years Master Cullen desired. Afterwards, I would become free. Me being a child of 18, I was to work until I became 21, or before, if Master Cullen freed me earlier.

'Bella, honey, do you have everything you need?' My mother, Renee, said coming into my room.

'Yes mom.' I nodded.

'Oh honey, I'm going to miss you so much.' She said hugging me, a tear slipping down her cheek.

I hugged her back. 'I'm going to miss you too mom. I'll try and write as often as I can.'

We may not be wealthy, but school was imposed by every government until the age of 16. You may continue your education if you desire it afterwards, but at your own expense and my parents couldn't afford it. That was one of the reasons I'm being sent to England. My father says the experience I might gain in servitude might help me later.

I never doubted any of my father's decisions, but I wasn't very sure about this one. I was terrified. I've heard thousands of tales about slaves and servitude and none of them gave me much hope. They didn't teach us about slavery in school. It had become legal once again, seeing how many poor people couldn't afford a living on their own, the government saw it rational to make it legal but not against a person's will.

'Take care of yourself there Bella.' My mom said as she let me go.

'I will mom. I will.' I reassured her, but I wasn't so sure myself. What would be awaiting me on that land, I had no idea. Charlie says Master Cullen has a good reputation around which is why he chose him and none else. I hoped that meant he wasn't violent and too harsh. He would be providing me with food, clothing and shelter but I was not to be paid wages. I didn't complain, I knew that what I was getting was enough, and it wouldn't be at my parents' expense, which made me feel less of a burden.

All I hoped for once I landed on the other side was an opportunity to a new life.


	2. Chapter 1: You caught my eye

Chapter 1: You caught my eye

EPOV

I've been wandering around for an hour now. Today was a slow day, and there wasn't much for me to do. My uncle, or Master Cullen; as the slaves called him, was in his office signing some papers. I grimaced at the name. I was personally against any form of slavery. I don't see how a human can be under the complete command of another. Whenever I tried to give my opinion on my uncle's ways of treating them, he'd say 'it's the only way they'll understand who their master is'. I'd gotten used to seeing the slaves working and being treated badly, but I still couldn't bear the sight of violence inflicted upon them. Their punishment was cruel and I thanked God everyday that I wasn't a slave.

'Master Edward,' I heard my voice being called and turned around. 'Master Cullen is requesting you in his office.' A slave holding some ploughing tools in his hand said.

How many times do I have to tell them that I did not desire to be called 'Master' for them to stop it? I sighed thanking him, and made my way back to the house.

'Ah, Edward, my dear boy,' my uncle said sitting behind his desk. He had a moustache and his hair was thick and parted in the middle, giving him quite a ridiculous look. 'I will be going to the docks; a new servant will just be arriving. Would you like to accompany me?'

'Why not.' I said sighing. I was sure this journey was going to be as boring as any other one. I don't see why my uncle insists I come with him every time he gets new slaves. He knows I can't stand it. I know it was to make me tougher, but no matter what he did, I was never going to become like him. I had vowed to myself I was never to treat a human being in such manners the first time I was one treated badly. And I plan on keeping my vow.

'Excellent. Tell them to prepare a carriage for us.' He said motioning me to leave.

I sighed again and left the room, not looking forward to our little trip.

BPOV

I arrived at the docks after a month long trip. I couldn't believe that in the past millennium they were able to cross the Atlantic in a matter of a few hours. I often wonder why the governments forbid all sorts of technology. They say that Mankind was going to extinct itself off the surface of this Earth if we continued the progress any longer. I only heard stories of what the Nuclear Bomb could do and it frightened me to death. Which made me thankful that the governments don't allow it any more.

A rough hand caught my arm and pulled me forward quite hard.

'Move along, move along!' Somebody was shouting.

I realised I was blocking the way and quickly stepped aside.

'You!' a man said grabbing me, 'Over there!' He motioned me towards a podium where several other women were standing. I joined them and looked around, registering everything. So many rich men walking followed by slaves, women dressed very elegantly were in carriages. Young men were shouting around ordering others. I noticed a girl next to me, maybe a year or two younger than me, looking frightened.

'Are you okay?' I asked her concerned. Her shaking made her look very vulnerable.

She didn't answer me. Only gave me a terrified look.

'YOU!' A man's voice shouted and her head immediately spun around to where the voice came from 'HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO RUN AWAY?' The man shook her very hardly.

She started whimpering something but before she could get it out of her mouth, a hard hand came slapping her across the face. 'MOVE! IN FRONT OF ME!' He said pushing her hardly in front of him. She didn't say anything and obeyed, still shaking. The scene had horrified me. Were all the slaves treated like this?

I suddenly felt weak in my knees and I realised I was shaking as well. Oh God, what is waiting for me? Would I be treated the same way? I cringed at the thought. No. My father would never sell me to such a man. He would have made sure that he was good. He said himself that Master Cullen had a good reputation. No, he couldn't be like that.

I suddenly noticed two men appraising me with their eyes. One of them had a moustache and thick hair, he was in his fifties. The other one was in his early twenties, with bronze hair and green eyes. He was the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on. He was looking at me with a strange expression. Almost questioning. I felt slightly uneasy and self-conscious under his stare.

He suddenly took a step between me and the other man. With a weird expression on his face, almost angry, he turned to talk to the man.

EPOV

The journey to the docks was as boring as always. Uncle sat silently, probably thinking of what he'll do with the new servant. The thought made me grimace.

'Something wrong, Edward?' he asked nonchalantly.

'What are you planning to do with the new servant?' I demanded.

'I'm not sure yet.' He said. Of course. Only my uncle would buy a slave for the sake of buying a slave. 'I'm open to suggestions. I was thinking maybe some work in the field. Or at home. She _is_ young. Maybe something else…'

She? 'How old is she?'

'She's eighteen. So she'll be working for us until the age of 21. Quite an advantageous deal if I may say so.'

I grimaced again but didn't say anything. I felt pity for the girl. God only knows what my uncle was planning for her.

We arrived at the docks after a few minutes, and my uncle instantly checked the new slaves' auctions. When nobody interested him he moved along to where the servant should be waiting for us. As we got to the podium, a brunette girl caught my attention. She had hazelnut hair that fell easily to her shoulders. Her brown looked quite scared. Even terrified. I wondered what might have scared her so much. She was looking around worriedly before looking at me. I didn't look away. I kept looking at her just as she kept looking at me.

'It's that one, with the brown hair.' My uncle said pointing at her.

Suddenly I felt angry. I could not let my uncle touch her in any way. I knew that he would have no pity over her, just like all the other slaves. I took a step to shield her from him then turned around to face him, trying to keep a pokerface.

'I just had an idea.' I said to him urgently. 'I want her to work for me. I mean, to be my personal servant. If you don't mind.'

He stared at me surprised. Then a slight smirk spread across his face. 'You finally saw the light, son. I'm proud of you. Of course you can have her. Congratulations for becoming a real man!'

I smiled at him. I was smiling because I was able to save that intriguing girl from his cruel hands. He must have interpreted for something else because he clapped my shoulder and went to retrieve her.

'I might borrow her from you from time to time though.' He whispered in my ear, chuckling. I stared at him, horrified. Was he really thinking what I thought he was thinking? Did he really believe that I was going to let him 'borrow' her for a few hours? Never. That beast will never lay his hands on her. I vowed to myself to protect her as long as I lived. I will never let anything happen to her.


	3. Chapter 2: Lucky

BPOV

The man with the moustache approached me but my eyes never left the other one.

'I'm Master Cullen.' The man said forcing me to look at him. 'You will be working for my nephew over there, Master Edward.'

I nodded solemnly. Something about the man made me feel uneasy. He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him towards 'Master Edward'.

'Hello.' He smiled a crooked smile at me. 'I'm Edward.' He said extending his hand. I shook it. Wow. He _must_ be a good man. I don't think many masters shake their servant's hand. 'And you are?' he asked after a silence.

'Bella.' I muttered. How stupid was I? I couldn't even introduce myself properly.

Master Cullen chuckled. 'Right then. Let's get going. I'm sure you have a lot to do.' He said to me. I nodded and followed them to the carriage.

The trip to the house seemed endless. Master Cullen kept chuckling every now and then which made me uncomfortable. Something about him reminded me of the girl getting slapped by her master. I shivered at the thought.

'Are you cold?' Master Edward asked concern in his voice.

I shook my head quickly. I didn't want to be a burden on him as well.

When we finally arrived at their house, I couldn't believe it. The grandness and richness of it was breath taking. The place was filled with slaves and servants. One girl caught my eye. She was absolutely beautiful. She was curled up next to a hut, looking weak. She seemed traumatized my something. I wonder what had scared her so much. All the slaves were giving her a look of sympathy. She cringed away at the sight of us. I looked to Master Cullen and say him grinning at her.

That grin was enough to freeze me. What had he _done_ to her? I looked at Master Edward, a look of horror across my face but he just shook his head looking ashamed.

I shook the thought away, telling myself she was the only girl who looked so terrified. The others looked happy and satisfied. So that's good. As they led the way to Master Edward's own part of the house, I felt better but I still couldn't get the image of that girl out of my head.

EPOV

I knew that sight must have terrified her and I wished I could have prevented her from seeing it. God only knows what conclusions she got to in her head. Poor creature. She must feel afraid now. But she shouldn't. I couldn't let anything happen to her, and I won't. As long as she's under my protection, she shouldn't worry. She'll be alright.

'I can take it from here.' I said to my uncle. 'I'm sure you have work to do. I'll watch her.'

He nodded, smiling proudly at me and left. Once he was gone, I could feel her relax. Good. She knew she shouldn't go near him.

I looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes looked back. I didn't want to obligate her to do anything, but I knew my uncle would keep an eye on things. 'Well, all I need you to do is clean any mess.' I smiled at her.

'That's all?' she said, her voice little.

I nodded. Gesturing her to follow me, I made my way to where she'll be sleeping. 'This is your room. If anything happens, there's a two way communication on the wall. Just press this button and it will ring in my room. Same thing for me.'

'Okay.' She nodded. 'Where should I start?'

I hated imposing anything on her. So I just shrugged. 'With whatever you like. If you prefer to rest first, that's fine with me.' She stared at me, her eyes bugging out. What had I said? 'Is there something wrong?'

'No, no.' she shook her head. 'I just… wasn't expecting such treatment. You're being really kind to me.'

So she was expecting someone more like my uncle? I shuddered at the thought of her delicate skin under anyone's hands. 'I'm not much of a person who orders people around.' I explained.

She nodded again.

'Well I guess I'll leave you now. If you need anything, just ring.' I said and left her to her privacy. I felt comforted that she was under my roof. She'll be safe.

BPOV

Could I get any luckier? I was a servant, in a rich man's house. He was kind and handsome, and he obviously wasn't violent. Suddenly I was happy my father decided to send me here. It was probably the best decision he's ever made. I lay down on m bed, feeling satisfied and happy.

Something rang and I looked expectedly at the communication device on the wall.

'I'm sorry Bella, but could you please come to my office for one minute?'

'Coming.' I said back at quickly made my way to his office.

'Sorry to call you, but I just learned that I will be out of town tomorrow for the whole day, and I was wondering, would you like to accompany me?'

'I would love to.' I said smiling. After all, he was my master and I should be there to help him.

'Excellent. We leave at eight tomorrow.' He said smiling back.

I nodded and went back to my room, eager for tomorrow thought I couldn't find the reason behind the eagerness.

**A/N: I know it's a bit short and there's not much, it was more of a chapter to introduce them to each other. Well, I already have a plan for what happens next but if any of you have any ideas on what could happen in the next chapter, I'm open to all suggestions, so message me.  
>Thank you for reading my story and I promise I'll try to make more cliffhangers in the future.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Not good

**A/N: Well here is chapter 3. I hope you all like it. I tried adding a cliffhanger at the end, let me know how I did ;) Hope you all like it, I'll be updating very VERY soon, as I am now currently on holidays and have nothing else to do until school starts in September.**

**Anyway, enough with the chitchat: CHAPTER 3 ;D**

BPOV

I was ready and waiting at 8 sharp. Master Edward was getting some things from his office and I was already in the carriage. He hadn't told me where we were going yet and I had no clue. He finally came out and got into the carriage with me, telling the driver that we're ready to go. The ride was silent and I stared out the window, admiring the view.

'Did you sleep well?' Master Edward asked breaking the silence.

'Yes. The bed is very comfortable.' I said.

'I'm glad to hear that.' I stared at him. He actually _cares_ about his servants. 'What?' he asked seeing my look.

'Nothing. It's just… you're _too_ nice.' I said looking down.

He chuckled. 'I guess that's why my uncle felt proud of me when I asked from him that you be my servant.'

What? '_You_ asked him that I serve you?' Why?

'Yes.' He said looking into my eyes. 'I know my uncle, and I know better than to leave you in his hands.' The fire in his eyes was almost too much for me.

'Where are we going?' I said quickly, having the urge to change the subject.

'Fishing.' He said raising a basket with fishing equipments.

What the- ? He's taking me _fishing_ with him? I noticed there were two fishing rods. I eyed them suspiciously. Were we meeting someone there?

'Don't worry, it's quite easy. I'll teach you.' He said when he saw me looking at them.

He wanted me to _fish_ _with him_? Oh, he's definitely not the normal master.

'I really have no clue how to.' I said shaking my head.

'I'll show you. It's quite easy once you know when to pull the fish out.'

I nodded, uncertain. Why did he take me fishing with him? Didn't I have work to do at the house? Why was he being so _nice_ to me?

We finally arrived at a big lake and I got down from the carriage, almost falling but he caught me firmly around the waist.

'Careful there.' He said then let me go and got down as well.

'Thanks.' I really hated being clumsy, not only was it embarrassing but it was also very inconvenient at times like these. I held the basket firmly in one hand and started walking towards the only boat attached to a pole.

'I'll take that.' Master Edward said taking the basket from my hand. I blushed, though I didn't know why.

I got into the boat while he untied the rope holding it to the pole. I felt bad, because I wasn't being a good servant. Here I was on a _fishing_ trip, and he was doing all the work. He started steering the boat to the middle of the lake but I grabbed the wood he was steering with and started steering it myself.

'Let me do at least one thing. I'm feeling very useless.' I said before he could start protesting. I could feel that he wanted to say something but he kept quiet and let me.

As soon as we arrived to the middle of the lake, he handed me a rod. I held it in my hand, looking blankly at it.

'Here, let me show you.' He said. He placed my left hand at the end of the rod, and my right hand on the reel. Then he came behind me and held both my hands and we waited for a fish to catch the bait.

I liked the feeling of him next to me, I felt safe. I relaxed and let him guide me. Suddenly I felt a tug at the bait. 'I think we got something!' I squealed excited.

'Hold still.' He ordered. I did as I was told, and the tugging got stronger and stronger. He pulled the rod up and sure enough, there was a big fish at the other end. He got a net and opened it as I dropped the fish in it.

'We got it!' I cried, proud with myself.

'Well done!' He said and pulled me into a hug. As soon as he realized what he just did, he let me go.

I stood there, frozen. He hugged me. He just _hugged_ me. I didn't know how serious that was but I pretty sure it wasn't allowed.

'I'm sorry.' He apologized, his green eyes full of sincerity, causing me to stop breathing. 'I don't know what had gotten over me. Please excuse my behavior.'

'It's okay.' I let out breathless and caught my breath.

He smiled crookedly at me. 'Why don't you try catching one on your own?'

'I'm not sure if I can do it…' I said reluctantly. It was probably true, but I also wanted his arms to be wrapped around me again. Stop it, Bella. Do NOT think of him that way. He's your master. You work for him. That's all. But he hugged me didn't her? Surely… NO. Don't let yourself dream. Enough.

'Give it a try. If you can't manage it, I'll help.' He assured me. I nodded and took the rod again, and threw it into water. I could feel his eyes on me and a slow blush crept up my face. Something pulled at rod, I tightened my grip. It got stronger and stronger. I put my foot on top of the boat, which was a mistake because I slipped, releasing the rod and fell into the freezing water.

EPOV

'Why don't you try catching one on your own?' I suggested. Though I longed to my arms around her again, I will not allow myself to do so. I already hugged her, which was a huge mistake. I could not risk her having anything with me; it would only result in her getting hurt, physically and emotionally. No, I can't allow that.

'I'm not sure I can do it…' she smiled shyly at me. Why was she making it harder for me to resist? Didn't she know how beautiful she was? Enough, Edward. Don't think about it.

'Give it a try.' I pushed. 'If you can't manage it, I'll help.' I threw in. Anything to convince her. She nodded and took the rod again and threw it in the lake.

Did she have any idea how beautiful she was? She couldn't think that she was ordinary. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Everything about her pulled me towards her. Color drained her cheek, making her more beautiful than ever, if that was even possible.

Suddenly, her muscles tensed, fighting with the fish pulling at the bait. She stepped up, trying to add to her balance and before I knew it, she had fallen into the water.

'BELLA!' I shouted, panic-stricken. I jumped after her, without thinking. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

I seized her by the waist, throwing her over my shoulder, trying to get hold of the boat. When I was finally able to get us both back on the boat, I lay her down.

'Bella, Bella can you hear me?' I said urgently, holding on to her hand. 'Bella if you can hear me, squeeze my hand or open your eyes. I waited for any sign, any moment. Nothing.

I put my ear near her mouth and watched her chest. I wasn't sure if she was breathing. I could see the slightest movement of her chest but I couldn't feel her breath against my ear. I _have_ to get her breathing. No matter what, I _have_ to. I didn't have any other choice. I pinched her nose and drew in to her mouth to give her a deep breath. I could feel her chest rising in response to it.

I pulled back as watched her for any reaction. Please be alive, please be alive, _please_ be alive…

Her eyelids fluttered open. The relief that flood through me was too much, I didn't care about anything anymore, I pulled her to my arms; never wanting to let her go. I inhaled, memorizing her scent.

'Bella, Bella, Bella…' I murmured. Reluctantly, I let her go. Shock was spread across her face, and something else that I couldn't figure out. What I'd give to be able to read in her mind.

'Err… Thank you.' She stuttered catching her breath.

I smiled at her. 'You're welcome. It was my mistake, not helping you.'

She shook her head. 'No, it's my fault. I'm too clumsy.' I laughed. Laughed because I was relieved she was back to normal.

I'll never forget these few minutes. A few minutes where I thought I had lost her. She was too precious. These moments made me realize that she was now essential to my survival.

'EDWARD!' I heard someone shout. I turned around to the road, to see none other than my uncle looking at us, disapproval and rage across his face.

**A/N: So how did I do? Let me know by writing a review Thank you for all the people who added my story to their alerts, it really means a lot to me. And as I said earlier, Chapter 4 will be up before you know it ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Let you go

**A/N: Okay okay, I know this chapter is really short, but I am already working on the 5****th**** chapter, and it will probably be up in a few hours. For now: ENJOY  
>Stephenie Meyer own Twilight. I just used the characters for their star power. Master Cullen is mine...<strong>

EPOV

_Oh shit!_ How much had my uncle seen? No, no, no, no. NO! What was he going to do to her? This is my fault. I can't let him touch her. Never.

I steered the boat back to shore and pulled Bella out of the boat, urgently whispering to her.

'I'm so sorry. Whatever happens, don't leave my side.' I instructed before turning around and facing my uncle, shielding Bella from him.

'Edward Masen Anthony CULLEN! WHAT IS GOING ON?' He spit through clenched teeth.

I decided to go with the calm expression. 'Nothing. Bella fell into the water, she wasn't breathing, so I resuscitated her.' I said simply, hoping it would appease his rage.

He was still fuming. 'IN THE CARRIAGE. BOTH OF YOU. **NOW!'**

I pulled Bella by the arm and climbed in the carriage, taking the seat next to her. I won't let him lay hands on her.

The ride was silent. I couldn't help risking a glance towards Bella now and them. She was looking down to the floor for the whole ride, her cheeks flaming red. Uncle didn't leave us from his sight. He kept glaring at her for the whole ride and I felt the instinct to step in between them. But I couldn't risk showing any affection for her. At least not in front of him. It would only get her into trouble. God only knows what my uncle has up his sleeve and I will _**not**_ expose her to it.

Once we arrived I took Bella's hand again, never letting her go.

'Both of you, in my office, _now_.' My uncle said without glancing at us, and led the way.

I looked again at Bella, her eyes hadn't left the floor though her blush was fading. She didn't look afraid. More ashamed than scared. Didn't she know what could happen? Didn't she realize how dangerous this was for her?

'Isabella, go do whatever it is you're supposed to do. Edward, you stay here.' Uncle ordered. She left the room without saying anything and I reluctantly let go of her hand. My uncle eyed me with appraising eyes.

'If you don't mind, I have some things that need to be done. But leave her out of it.' I told him.

'Edward. I am _not_ happy with your behavior towards your _servant_.' He emphasized. 'This won't happen again. Or she'll be punished.'

'_**NO**_**!**' I roared at him. 'YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH HER!' I was shaking all over. If he thought that I would _ever_ allow him to do anything to her, he was mistaken. I will NEVER touch her. EVER.

'You won't decide that for me.' He commanded. 'Now off you go, and I better not catch anything of the sort again.' And with that, he looked back to his papers and started signing them.

I left the room, my hands in fists and my teeth clenched. He can dream of whatever he wants, but Bella was never to be under his hands.

Laying on my bed, I started to think what to do. She would be in grave danger if anything happened again. I can't allow that. I needed to stop thinking about her, and let any feeling I have for her drift away. I couldn't risk her getting hurt, even if it means that _I_ would. From now on, I will keep my distances. I will stay away from Bella.

XXX

BPOV

My cheeks were still hot and I was sure I look red as a tomato. I hoped Master Edward didn't get into trouble. It was all my fault. I cursed my clumsiness for all of this.

I was polishing a blue vase on a side table, when I saw Master Edward and Master Cullen come in. It looked like they were on good terms. I let out a relieved sigh and looked, smiling at Master Cullen. He looked at me, his eyes hard then looked away and didn't give me a second glance.

I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

**A/N: Well, there is Chapter 4. As I said before, it's a bit short. Chapter 5 will soon be up. My updates are coming quickly because I already have all my chapters up to chapter 8 planned out. So, please write me a review, let me know how I did. And of course, I'm always open to suggestions. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Saving her

_Previously:_

BPOV

_My cheeks were still hot and I was sure I look red as a tomato. I hoped Master Edward didn't get into trouble. It was all my fault. I cursed my clumsiness for all of this. _

_I was polishing a blue vase on a side table, when I saw Master Edward and Master Cullen come in. It looked like they were on good terms. I let out a relieved sigh and looked, smiling at Master Cullen. He looked at me, his eyes hard then looked away and didn't give me a second glance._

_I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces._

**A/N: Well, my myself being a person who cannot stand torture AT ALL, I didn't elaborate it, and kept it short. No details. So no worries people. ;)  
>Well, here is Chapter 5, I hope you all like it. Let me know how I did by reviewing. :D<br>Enjoy. ;)**

**SM owns all of Twilight.**

BPOV

I had forgotten about him. Really. And he has obviously forgotten about me. When he passed me we merely nodded to each other as a greeting. He didn't call me much to his room. Only in case of really important things. And when he'd call me, he wouldn't look into my eyes. I was just another servant to him. And he was just a master to me. Which is how it should be, I told myself every time I thought about it.

'Isabella, I need you here.' Master Cullen shouted from his office.

I stood in front of his desk, waiting for his orders. 'Mary is too ill today, so I would like you to clean instead of her.' I nodded. I didn't particularly like working for Master Cullen, I always felt uncomfortable around him. But I didn't have a choice, so I always just nodded silently and did what I was told.

I mopped the floor, fluffed the pillows, and cleaned the windows. I started polishing a blue vase, when I remembered the fishing trip. How he seemed so distant ever since. I remembered the way he had stared at me then looked away.

A pang of pain hit my chest and before I knew it, the vase had slipped out of my hand and shattered into a thousand pieces on the floor.

_Dammit!_ 'ISABELLA!' Master Cullen shouted from his office. I quickly picked up all the debris I could and I got cut because of a sharp fragment.

'Ow.' I muttered under my breath.

'Isabella.' An angry voice said behind me. I turned around to face a very livid Master Cullen. 'What happened?' he said through clenched teeth.

'I- I broke a vase. I'm s-sorry.' I gaped at him. Oh God, please be merciful on me. What had I done?

'In my office. Now.' His jaw tightened and his hands were in fists by his side. I quickly obeyed in silence, not wanting to get into any more trouble. Oh, what had I done?

As soon as I set foot into the office, I heard a door being slammed behind me and someone pulled me from my hair. He threw me on the wall and caught me by my blouse. 'YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL! I PAY FOR YOU TO GET HERE AND OFFER YOU SHELTER AND FOOD AND YOU THANK ME BY BREAKING ANTIQUES?'

'No no! I'm sorry! I swear it wasn't on purpose!' I gaped.

'SILENCE! WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED!' he said, and that's when I noticed what was in his hands.

'No, no! Please!' I pleaded, knowing it was in vain.

'YOU SELFISH _SLAVE_!' he shouted raising his arm. I covered my face with my arms and waited for the whip to come down on my body.

XXX

EPOV

It's been about two hours that I've been walking in the fields. Bella hadn't left my thoughts since this morning. I remembered that day when we came back from our glorious fishing trip. Where I got to feel her lips against mine, where I had her in my arms. And how it had all resulted to this. I remembered how she had smiled at me and how I had ignored her and the pain that I saw on her face when I had glanced back without her noticing. That hurt expression of hers never left my mind. It was always there, haunting me. Though it hurt, I knew it was the only way around. Us not being near each other meant she was safe. That's all I wanted.

'Edward! Edward!' Seth called. I knew it was Seth because he was the only slave who called me by my name, without adding 'master' to it. He was younger than me, around 15, and we were good friends.

'What is it Seth?' I smiled at him.

'The new deliveries just got here.'

'Just put them in the storage hut. Where's my uncle?'

'He's punishing a servant.' Seth said.

I sighed. I had pity for the servant that was being punished. 'What happened?'

He shrugged. 'All I know is that she's new. I think it's that Isabella.'

_**WHAT?**_ He was torturing _**BELLA?**_I sprinted back to the house, losing all my senses; I burst through his office door when the beast always tortured his slaves.

Bella was crouched on the floor pressing herself against the wall, her arms covering her face. He raised his whip in the air and I quickly jumped between them. I felt the whip lash against my back and blackness took over.

XXX

BPOV

I heard the whip but I didn't feel anything.

I froze when I heard the cry of pain. It was _his_ cry. I uncovered my face to see _him_, lying on the floor, unconscious, with a bleeding back.

**A/N: So how did I do? Review to let me know. ;) Chapter 6 will soon be up as well and more adventures are waiting for Bella and Edward. Yes, I can be quite sadistic sometimes. :P Anyway, hope you all liked it. :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Rosalie

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank you all for the reviews. I started this story about two days ago, and I was surprised it got your attention so quickly, so thank you :D**

**Also, I would like to clear a misunderstanding: Master Cullen is **_**not**_** Carlisle. But that will be more understood in a few chapters.**

**Anyway, for now, here's chapter 6, I hope you all like it and PLEASE review **

**SM owns all of Twilight, Master Cullen is mine. **

_Previously:_

_I heard the whip but I didn't feel anything._

_I froze when I heard the cry of pain. It was his cry. I uncovered my face to see him, lying on the floor, unconscious, with a bleeding back._

BPOV

It's been a day that he's been lying on my bed. He woke up quickly after that incident, but he didn't move much. I fed him, gave him water when he was thirsty and cleaned the wound on his back. The wound wasn't big, it was quite minor so I used goldenseal cream to clean it. He was feeling much better but I wasn't. How could his uncle be so cruel? It was _his own_ _nephew_! I knew all along not to trust that man.

That's when I realized I'm out of goldenseal. 'Stay right here Edward, I'll be right back.' I told him before leaving the room. He had insisted on me calling him Edward. At first I refused, but when he threatened not to eat or drink, I didn't have a choice. I passed one of the huts and found the door open. Nobody ever leaves their door open here, they're always afraid of the masters coming in without warning. Out of curiosity I went in and found that girl, lying down on her mattress. She looked better than the first day I saw her. The terror in her eyes had softened a bit but you could still see that she was traumatized.

'Do you need help?' I asked her gently.

She shook her head and continued staring above.

'Is something wrong?' I said but I got no answer. Maybe it was better to leave her alone. Just as I was getting up, she spoke.

'Rosalie.' She said. 'My name is Rosalie.'

I sat back down. 'Rosalie, I'm Bella.'

She nodded and continued looking ahead of her.

'Are you okay, Rosalie? Is there something bothering you?' I asked softly. She seemed to hesitate. 'It's okay, you can trust me.'

'It's not you I don't trust. It's-it's… _him_.' She murmured. She really was beautiful. Her golden hair was waist length, and her eyes were sapphire blue. She wasn't too tall nor too short, her body was perfect. I wondered how she had become a slave. I gave her a questioning look.

RPOV

_FLASHBACK_

_It was night, and I was making my way back to the hut. I was looking forward to the warmth of it. Others would surely already be there, and I'm sure Emmett would be telling his funny stories again. I chuckled. Emmett and I had a thing together. We wouldn't show any affection for each other in public, or at least not when Master Cullen was there. But everyone knew that he was mine and I was his. But us being a slave, we could not marry unless our master agreed, and we knew Master Cullen would never. And if I got pregnant, I would be punished. That made me especially upset. I didn't want anything more than Emmett and I, sitting in the hut, with grey hair, watching our grandchildren around us. _

_I sighed and shook the image away. I shouldn't dwell on my dream. I was almost there when I noticed a dark figure._

_'Master Cullen.' I bowed my head._

_I heard a chuckle, and suddenly he was next to me. 'In my office.' He said and walked past me._

_I took a deep breath and followed. What had I done?_

_'Close the door behind you.' He said as we entered his office. 'Lock it as well.' I did as told and waited for my orders. What would he want to tell me that was so secretive that I would have to lock the door?_

_He eyed me with a slight smirk on his face. He took two big steps towards me until he was inches away. He threw me on the wall, muffling my screams with his hand while his other hand worked its way unbuttoning my dress. Tears spilled down my face as he took his hand off my mouth and crashed his lips with mine. I knew I was trapped and there was nothing I could do so I gave up and waited for the inevitable to happen._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

BPOV

'I will spare you the rest of the details.' Rosalie said seeing my shocked expression. So _that's_ what that beast had done to her? He had _raped_ her? My anger felt greater than ever. Someone had to do something about him!

My pity for this girl only grew stronger and stronger. Her beauty would be the death of her.

'Oh Rosalie!' I pulled her into a hug as tears streamed down my face. She hugged me back. We stayed like that for a minute, and I remembered Edward.

'Crap!' I said standing up. She gave me a questioning look. 'You wouldn't happen to have goldenseal cream would you?'

She nodded and pointed at a table. 'Second drawer' she said.

I thanked her and told her I would be back tonight. She smiled slightly at me then stared back at the ceiling. Poor girl.

I ran back to Edward where he hadn't moved an inch. I reapplied the cream.

'Sorry sorry!' I mumbled when he groaned in pain. I was grateful towards him for jumping between me and that whip. If he had passed out so quickly, that must mean his uncle's hand was stronger than I thought and there was no way I would have survived that.

I couldn't help notice his sculpted body. Some of the slaves had more but his was perfection to me. It made me feel pity towards all the slaves that had passed under Master Cullen's hands. If Edward's body couldn't take it, there was no way an average slave could. That's probably why they had so many slaves. They died quickly. I shuddered and pushed the thought away.

That night, I dreamt of Edward. We were in a meadow and he was holding my hand. We were walking in silence. I never forgot that dream. It was the first night I had dreamt of him.

**A/N: I don't know if I'm satisfied with this chapter… So please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thank you! :)**

**Until next time,**

**~Illea98**


	8. Chapter 7: Explanation

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! They really mean a lot to me. Some people asked me questions which I will take the chance to answer:**

**Someone asked why do they feel it's in the 1700s and 1800s though it's in the 3000s. The answer is pretty simple and quite stupid actually: I didn't want to bother with changing the way they spoke. So I thought it would be easier if it's in the future, but somehow all technology was suppressed because of the fear of it… You know kind of like iRobot, how they were scared of that new generation of robots? Just an example… :P**

**Also, Master Cullen is Carlisle's **_**brother**_**, I will reveal his first name later on… I think it's kind of predictable…**

**And last but not least: How I got the idea of slavery: I was sitting in class and we were studying slavery and how all the rich men had slaves, and my thoughts kind of drifted to Carlisle and his era… And I wondered how it would have been if Edward was a rich man and Bella the poor one, how he'd still love her. Also, the Immortals series, (for those who read it), Damen tells Ever that she catched his eye long ago when he was rich and she was a maid in a mansion.**

**This is my longest author note so I think I'm going to shut up. I think I answered everything there so without any further delay, here is Chapter 7:**

_Previously:_

_BPOV_

_That night, I dreamt of Edward. We were in a meadow and he was holding my hand. We were walking in silence. I never forgot that dream. It was the first night I had dreamt of him._

EPOV

I woke up to the smell of eggs being scrambled. I glanced at the kitchen through the door connecting this room with it, and there she was at the oven preparing breakfast. I didn't move, not wanting her to know I was awake. I wanted to stay with her as long as I could without her knowing the reason behind it. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her right? So I just lay there, silent, content to watch her.

'Good morning.' She smiled and put the tray of food down.

I thanked her as she handed me the glass of water and I sat up. 'Bella, thank you for taking care of me. It was very kind of you.' I said looking into her eyes.

'Y-your welcome.' She stuttered after a while. 'You're my master; it's my job to take care of you.'

I sighed. I didn't _want_ to be her 'master'. But I couldn't let my uncle be, so I took her.

She kept looking at me and then something I would have never expected happened: tears welled up in her eyes. Why was she _crying_?

'Bella?' I reached my hand to wipe the tear from her cheek but she pulled away. I looked into her eyes. They seemed… reluctant. Unsure. And confused. What was wrong with her? 'Bella?' I said again.

She looked at me one more time then looked away, biting her lip and wiping her tears.

I was losing my mind here. 'Bella, what's wrong?'

She shook her head, refusing to meet my eyes. I cupped her chin, forcing her to look at me.

She finally spoke. 'Did I do something wrong?' she asked, her voice little. It made her look more vulnerable than ever.

'No, why would you think that?' That wouldn't make her cry, would it? Thinking she did something wrong. What could she have possibly done wrong that would make her _cry_?

'You…' she hesitated for a while. 'You didn't seem happy with me.'

_I_ was the reason she was crying? 'What gave you that impression?'

She took a deep breath. 'You wouldn't speak to me, you ignored me. And then all of a sudden you appear and take a whip for me. It's… confusing.'

My mind was having a battle of its own. Should I tell her why I've been ignoring her? Or would it be better for her if she didn't know anything? But I couldn't continue ignoring her after today, that would break her heart more than it already did. I sighed, resigned. 'Bella, the only reason I have been ignoring you is to protect you. If my uncle knew that I've been… getting close to you in anyway, it wouldn't have ended well for you. You saw what happened when you broke the vase.' She cringed at the memory. 'It would have been much worst that that. I just… didn't want you to get hurt.' I whispered the last part.

She was silent. Her eyes were unreadable, and it was tormenting me. She was always like an open book. Then she slowly started shaking her head, more tears started falling. 'Bella, please you have to believe me!' I moaned. She was crying because of me and I hated myself right now.

Then she did another thing that I didn't expect. She pulled me into her arms. 'Thank you. For taking the whip for me. I'll never be able to show you how grateful I am.' A sob escaped her mouth.

Why did she seem so surprised? Wouldn't anyone in her home town do the same for her? Bella was surely treated well there, wasn't she? How could someone as beautiful as her not expect this? 'I'll do it again anytime.' I said. Was I crossing boundaries here? Was it too much?

She pulled away and smiled at me, wiping away the rest of her tears. How I loved that smile. It lit up her whole face, making her dazzling. How could someone so beautiful exist? I didn't know. But one thing I knew for sure is that I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was in love with Bella, my servant.

**A/N: You all know how I hate being imposing and all (or not) but I won't be posting chapter 8 until I reach 40 reviews. I know **_**at least **_**30 people added my story to their alerts, and I haven't been getting many reviews, so please write something. Reaching 40 should be easy, and I would be **_**really**_** grateful if I reached more. I'm not usually like this but I feel like annoying you guys. But I still love you all ;)**

**Also, I have a _really_ good Twilight fanfiction serie that I enjoyed a lot, it's called 'The Project' by Olivia Jane. The sequels are 'More than a beautiful mess' and 'This I swear'. You can find it under my favorites on my profile. Give it a try, I personally really loved it and I think you will too ;)**

**Anyway, until next time (which will be soon I hope),**

**Leila. **


	9. Chapter 8: Dinner I

**A/N: You know what? I realized I don't really care about the freaking reviews. If they're just to get me to write more and not because you actually **_**wanted**_** to review, I don't want any of them. So as an apology for how stupid I acted earlier, here is chapter 8:**

**SM owns all of Twilight, Master Cullen is mine. ENJOY ;D**

BPOV

I was just finished cleaning the house, and decided to go take a walk in the fields. I could use some thinking time.

'Bella!' a voice I knew too well called out. It was _his_ voice.

I turned around with a big smile on my face. 'Edward.' I greeted him.

'I was wondering if… maybe you… would let me to take you to dinner?' he said his eyes hopeful. I remembered how his eyes had dazzled me the other day. I hadn't noticed that they were a piercing green color. I was lost in them and it took all my willpower to snap out of my fantasy.

I was still in a moment of shock. Did he really just ask me out to dinner? What about his uncle? I mean, wouldn't he be furious? Edward himself said so…

I looked at him again. His expression faltered when he noticed my reluctance.

'Your uncle…' I explained.

'Don't worry about him, he won't find out.' I was still hesitant. 'Please Bella?' he begged. 'I didn't get the chance to thank you properly.' His eyes held mine for a long moment, making me feel shaky.

I sighed. 'I would love to go to dinner with you.' I smiled at him.

His beamed at me, and picked me up twirling me around a few times before setting me on the ground again.

'I'll pick you up tonight at seven.' He kissed my hand and went inside the house. I nearly fainted.

XXX

EPOV

I felt like my heart was going to explode. She said yes. To _me_! No man on this earth was as happy as me.

Of course I had my worries. What if my uncle found out? But I couldn't care less right now. I felt like celebrating. My heart was pounding of joy and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Was I being selfish? I was risking her own life for my personal desires. It was wrong. But I couldn't help it. Every time I thought of her, her beautiful brown eyes, her hazelnut hair that falls perfectly down her shoulders, my heart swelled.

Stop it Edward. You're getting carried away. A small part of my mind was saying that I might as well dream, it was never happening in real life anyway. So I let my mind drift to her again. Her perfect figure… I was interrupted by someone calling my name.

'Edward!' I groaned. Just the person I wanted to see right now. 'Edward, I'm going outside of town tonight and I wondered if you would like to join me. Tanya will be there.' My uncle tempted me.

I cringed away from the name. Tanya was the daughter of a wealthy merchant from London. She was a nice young lady, but I still didn't like to be near her. She had expressed her… interest towards me. I turned her offer down, in a gentlemanly way of course. But she still keeps trying. I shuddered at the thought of seeing her again.

'I regret to decline you offer, Uncle, but I have plans of my own.' I said politely, hopping that would suffice him.

Of course, it didn't. 'And what might these plans be, son?' he said, a slight mocking tone in his voice.

I clenched my teeth. I hated it when he called me 'son'. I wasn't his son and I never wish to be. I was here because my father, Carlisle, was a well known doctor who traveled a lot. I preferred to stay here so I decided to move in with my uncle. I _am_ grateful to him, for offering me food and shelter, but I despised the man for his heartless manners.

'That is my own personal business and I do not wish to share it with you. Now if you will excuse me, I need to finish some matters I started earlier.' I informed him, and continued to my branch of the house.

XXX

BPOV

It was six, I only had one hour to get ready. To my relief, I had brought with me a really nice formal dress. I thought that it might come in handy and tonight, it saved my life.

Rosalie had been kind enough to come over and help me. I hadn't told her who I was going with; I just told her I had a formal event I'll be attending tonight. We had become quite good friends and she was slowly getting out of her trauma. I was really happy for her that she starting to forget it. I found out that she's been like that for three months before I came. I tried to pay her a visit every day, whenever I had time. We were almost like sisters.

I slid my dress on. It had a sort of V-neck with emphasized my cleavage. It went down to my ankles and had layers of soft satin sheets. It was a deep blue color that I found really pretty. It wasn't extravagant, but it was all I could afford to get. Rosalie thought it was perfect for such events for me. She said that servants didn't go around wearing million dollar dresses.

I looked at the time. I only had half an hour left so Rosalie got right on with doing my hair. She decided to let it simply fall and took the upper part and put it into a ponytail.

I looked at the clock again. He would be here in ten minutes. I suddenly felt very nervous and had butterflies in my stomach. I started feeling dizzy and had to support my weight on the table.

'Bella? Bella are you okay?' Rosalie's concerned voice asked.

'I'm fine, I'm fine. Just… nervous.' I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. It's alright, I told myself, it's just Edward. He's only taking me out to dinner to merely thank me for helping him. It's not a big fuss.

'What are you nervous about?' Rosalie said. She's been trying to know where I was going but I wouldn't tell her. I didn't know her opinion of Edward and I didn't want to risk knowing her opinion if it was a bad one. So I just shook my head and continued my breathing exercise.

The bell in my room rang and the butterflies in my stomach got worse than ever. I've never been this nervous in my life.

The bell rang again. 'Erm, Bella are you going to get that?' Rose said when I didn't move.

I took another deep breath and answered. 'Hello?'

'Are you ready?' the velvet voice said from the device.

'I'll be on the porch in a few seconds.' I said.

I turned to Rosalie to give her a smile before leaving. The last thing I saw on her face was a confused expression before I closed the door. I took each step on the stairs slowly without taking my eyes off the ground, careful not to trip and finally made it to the front door.

I took one last deep breath and opened the door to meet Edward.

**A/N: TAN TAN TAN! What will happen, what will happen? Sorry to torment you guys, but no worries, I shall be updating soon.**

**Photos of Bella's dress and hairstyle on my profile… I'm not going to push you like last time, but please REVIEW! ;D**

**Chapter 9 should be up tomorrow or in 2 days.**

**So until next time,**

**Leila. xxx**


	10. Chapter 9: Dinner II

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME! I know I haven't updated in ages and I am truly sorry but I had a case of writer's avoidance. And the chapter would have been rubbish if I had written in then so once again I really apologize. I'll update quicker in the future, hopefully. Another reason is that I got deprived of my precious lap top by my parents as a punishment for something that's really stupid, they don't even know what they're talking about. But I just went along with it, it's easier.**

**I would like to thank IceChocolateTammy, Life death love and rickeymicket, ESPECIALLY rickeymickey, you're one of my favs reviewers ;)**

**In about 4 chapters, I will be asking you for a small… let's call it a favor. I won't reveal what it is yet, you'll just have to wait and see: it's a surprise. Don't get too excited- it's really nothing. So don't go all disappointed on me when you realize it's no big deal. :P**

**SM owns all of twilight, Master Cullen is mine.**

**Enjoy :D**

EPOV

There she stood, dressed in a long blue dress that complimented her complexion, her big brown eyes in awe, just like mine. She was stunning, the least to say. I grinned crookedly as I offered her the flower in my hand.

BPOV

I didn't move. I was sure I looked like an idiot but I couldn't care less. He was wearing a tuxedo without a tie and his jacket's button was undone which gave him a semi-formal look. His bronze hair was ruffled as always but a less messy than usual. He was striking as always. His green eyes were full of joy as he gave me his crooked grin that made my heart skip a beat and offered me a single white carnation. I couldn't help wonder why he chose it. I took at and smiled.

'Thank you' I murmured barely above a whisper. He held my eyes for a minute longer.

'Shall we?' he pointed at the carriage. I nodded as he took my hand and helped me get on.

The ride was silent and I stared out the window. I risked glancing at him from time to time and found him looking at me which made me blush deep red every time. The carriage finally stopped and I got out of it with his help.

The restaurant looked like an old mansion. The lighting was dim which gave it a slightly romantic air. It wasn't _too_ fancy but it was definitely not anywhere near cheap. We passed groups of people, all dressed formally. Some of them were overdressed I thought, or maybe I was underdressed.

Edward led us to a table and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down and he sat opposite of me.

'This place is beautiful.'

'It's one of my favorite restaurants.' He said. 'So anything catching your eye on the menu?'

I shook my head 'I have no idea what to order.'

'Then I would recommend the Shrimp Exquisite.'

I looked for that on the menu. My jaw dropped when I saw the price.

'Never mind the price' he said, as if reading my mind.

I bit down on my lip. It didn't feel right to cost him a lot. I'm just a servant after all. Before I could protest a waiter came over to our table.

'Welcome to The Lodge, I'll be your server tonight, how may I help you?' He eyed my dress. I guess I _was_ underdressed.

'_We _would like to order two Shrimp Exquisite.' Edward snapped.

The waiter looked at him in surprise. 'Yes of course, and drinks?'

'I'll just have some water.' I said.

'One bottle of water.' Edward glared at the waiter who hurried off.

'You didn't have to scare him like that.' I joked, trying to lighten his mood. I don't know what he was so angry about.

'I didn't like the way he was looking at you.' He explained simply.

'That's my fault. I'm underdressed.'

'He wasn't thinking about your dress. More like what's underneath it.' His fists clenched.

What? Yeah, right. 'That's impossible.' As if anyone would think of _me_ that way.

He leaned over the table so that his face was inches away from me. He looked into my eyes. 'Trust me.' He whispered. His sweet scent blew across my face and I was feeling slightly dizzy. _Get a grip on yourself, Bella!_

'Okay.' I breathed. He sat back down and gave me his crooked grin.

Our orders finally got here. I was too hungry and the shrimp looked so tempting that I started right away.

'Glad you liked it.' Edward said when I was done. I blushed when I realized I hadn't paid attention at all during dinner.

'Sorry, I was really hung-'

'No need.' He cut me off. I smiled at him. 'How about we go for a walk?'

I nodded and got up.

It was a full moon night, and you could see the stars clearly. I've always loved stargazing back home. Here, there weren't merely as many stars but I guess it's because we're in the city.

'It's beautiful.' I said breaking the silence.

'Beautiful.' He repeated and when I looked at him, he was looking at me; not the sky. He quickly looked away and I blushed.

Wait.

Did he just call me beautiful? _Me_? I internally snorted at that. If he wanted beautiful, he should go see one of the rich girls of the city, I'm sure they'll all jump into his arms. The thought about other girls made me uneasy so I pushed it aside.

We walked in comfortable silence around a garden. I caught him looking at me a few times and each time I blushed. I might just turn permanently red around him. A low chuckle broke the silence; I looked at his amused face.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing.' He shook his head. I gave him a puzzled look. Had I done something funny? I haven't noticed anything…

We sat down on a bench after a while, deciding to just sit and talk.

'Tell me,' he said, 'what's your favorite flower?'

'I really love begonias.' I said honestly.

He nodded. 'Favorite color?'

'Green.' I said automatically and blushed. Why did I just say that?

'Why green?' I could see his lips twitching at the ends.

'I like nature.' I said not looking in his eyes. It wasn't a lie. I _do_ like nature. But the real reason was because of his deep emerald green eyes.

'You?' I asked trying to get the attention away from me.

'Blue.'

'Why blue?' I asked. It's a nice color, but I wonder why it's his favorite.

He shrugged nonchalantly. Oh well, I'll find out about it later.

'Favorite place in the world?' he asked.

I bit my lip. 'I haven't been anywhere much . Actually, I only know my hometown and here.'

He stared at me for a while, his face not betraying any emotions. I wonder what's going on inside his head. Then a grin appeared on his face and his eyes glinted with excitement.

'Where would you like to go?' he asked.

I jumped from the bench. 'No, no, no, you are not taking me anywhere!' I said realizing his intentions.

His grin faltered. 'Why not?'

'Because first of all, your uncle wouldn't like that and the last time he got angry you ended up unconscious. I can't take that again. And besides, it's too expensive.'

He seemed thoughtful for a while and I took the chance to sit back on the bench. He smirked. 'Bella, it's not expensive at all, we own a private plane. We'll take that.'

'Oh.' was my brilliant response. If they had a plane, why did they make me take a boat? I guess it's not for servants and slaves.

'And my uncle won't find out. I can say it's a business trip and I'll need you there.'

'But he'll get suspicious.' I said, hopeful he'll let it go.

'He might. But he can't do anything about it.' He cupped my chin making me look into his eyes. 'I won't let anything happen to you.' His eyes were full of sincerity that I couldn't doubt him.

I blushed and looked away. 'Okay.' I muttered.

'So, where would you like to go?' the glint in his eyes was back.

'Anywhere!' I said. I admit I was kind of excited. I never dreamed of going anywhere, and now that I was, and with _Edward_, it all seemed too good.

He thought about it for a minute. 'Well then, I'll take you to my favorite place in the world.'

'And where is that?' I said curiously.

'You'll see. It's a surprise.'

I groaned. 'I hate surprise.'

'Well, I'm sure you'll like this one.' He chuckled.

'Fine.' I mumbled in defeat.

There was a small silence between us and it started to turn slightly awkward.

'Bella can I ask you something?' he said breaking it.

I laughed. 'Isn't that what we've been doing all night?'

'Yes, but this one is a bit more personal.'

I eyed him suspiciously. 'Okay, go for it.'

'If you weren't a servant, what would you like to do in life?' he said.

The question caught me off guard. 'I don't think I know the answer.' What _did_ I dream of doing?

'Then what will you do when you're not a servant anymore?'

'Oh, my dad sent me here to get a better opportunity at work. But I think I'll end up cleaning houses again.'

'Right. That's what you _father_ wants. I'm asking you, what _you_ would want.' He said.

'I guess I want to marry and have a nice family and be able to feed ourselves of course.'

'Okay.' Was all he said then he went back to thinking.

A church bell rang announcing it was midnight. _Midnight? _'Holy crap!' I said jumping off the bench.

'What, what is it?' Edward asked, looking startled.

'It's midnight! We need to head back to your house!' I exclaimed.

He chuckled. 'Relax, Bella, it's alright. We'll head back now.'

The truth is, I didn't want to leave, but I'm sure Master Cullen won't be happy about this. He won't be happy at all.

'Okay.' I said as he took my hand and led us back to the carriage in front of the restaurant. The ride was silent and I was gazing outside the window again.

When we arrived, Edward helped me down and we were welcomed by the warmth of the house. He walked me to my room, helping me when I almost tripped. Way to go Bella.

There was an awkward silence as we arrived at my door.

'Thank you for today.' I said. 'It was really wonderful.'

'Anytime.' He grinned crookedly at me. I, of course, blushed which made his grin wider.

He took my hand, planting a kiss on it. 'Good night Bella. Sweet dreams.' He said and with that, walked away.

I stood there gazing for a while, a little dizzy. Just after he closed his room's door I whispered back. 'Good night Edward.'

I sighed contently and went into my room. Today was absolutely perfect. I just hope Master Cullen doesn't find out.

**A/N: Well well well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Of course, there are still some problems waiting for Bella and Edward. Please review! It really means a lot to me. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Don't worry, definitely faster that this one.**

**Until next time,**

**Leila. (:**


	11. Chapter 10: Stay away

**A/N: Well, it wasn't really a long wait was it? :P**

**Of course, I'm always open to suggestions. By the way, these were supposed to be two chapters but they were both short so I smashed then together. (:**

**Anyway, here is chapter 10. :D**

**SM own twilight. I own Master Cullen.**

**Enjoy ;)**

EPOV

Yesterday was absolutely blissful. Bella was beautiful and I couldn't believe how lucky I am. I still can't. I loved everything about her. The way she blushed whenever I caught her looking at me or when I gave her a compliment. The way she smiled at the smallest thing. How selfless she was. I can't believe she agreed to let me take her with me to my favorite place. If I had to take someone there, it would be Bella.

'Edward, son,' my uncle said from the door way of my office.

'I'm not your son.' I muttered under my breath. 'Yes Uncle?' I said louder.

'How was your night yesterday?'

'Excellent.' He eyes me suspiciously so I added, 'Very productive.'

'Good to know.'

'How was your trip?'

'Oh, quite good. Though Tanya was disappointed you weren't with me.'

'Oh, was she?' I pretended, 'It's a shame I missed her.'

'Yes, rather.' He said and with that he left me.

My thoughts drifted back to Bella.

XXX

BPOV

I hummed as I polished an antique lamp. I was still on cloud nine after yesterday. It was perfect, the least to say. I wondered what Edward was doing right now. Probably some business work.

As I went back to my room for my break I noticed the white carnation on my bed. I smiled and smelled it. I still need to ask him why he chose this particular flower. I sighed contentedly, and made my way outside to Rosalie's cottage.

'Hey Rose!' I said cheerfully going in. She was fumbling through her drawer. 'Need any help?'

'No it's fine.' She smiled and closed the drawer. 'Shall we eat?'

'Certainly.' I grinned. We sat down on her mattress and dug into our food. I always eat here with Rosalie ever since we became friends. She was always nice company.

'Now, tell me everything about yesterday.' She said with sparks in her eyes.

I sighed knowing I'll never win this fight if I argues and began telling her the whole story. She squealed when I got to the part about him telling me he'll take me to his favorite place.

'Oh my goodness, he is so sweet!'

'I know. I don't know what I did to deserve him. But it's nothing. I mean, I don't think he likes me in _that_ way and besides, I'm a servant and he's my master.' I said and realization hit me. Nothing can happen between us. Until I get freed, I'll always be his servant.

'Are you blind? Don't you see the way he looks at you? It's too bad you're his servant but in a few years you'll be free. Or he can free you early.'

A bitter laugh escaped my lips. 'No he can't. Technically, I'm Master Cullen's servant. Only he can free me early and we both know that will never happen.'

She huffed in defeat and concentrated on eating. 'I still think this will end well.' She muttered under her breath, probably to herself.

Once we were done eating, I hugged Rose. 'I'll see you later.' I said and she nodded.

Just as I set foot outside her hut she called my name. 'Hey Bella, would you like to come to slave night on Tuesday?'

'That's in two days right?' I said.

'Yes. I was hoping I could introduce you to Emmett and a few other close friends.' She smiled.

'Sure Rose. I'd be happy to come!'

'Great!' she squealed. 'Be at my hut around six.'

'I will. Bye Rose!'

'Bye Bella!' she closed the door behind her and I continued walking to the house. The truth is; I couldn't wait until Tuesday. I didn't really make any acquaintances except for Rosalie. Actually, I made none. She was the only one who I considered a friend. I think she's more like my best friend now. Or at least, we're really close friends. I've never had a close friend so the thought made me happy. Back in school, not many people used to talk to me. Except for Jessica, but she didn't turn out to be the best friend.

'Bella!' I heard a soft velvety voice say. A smile immediately appeared on my face.

'Hello Edward.' I said.

'How have you been?'

'Great, you?'

'Quite well. Listen, I just wanted to say I'll be out of town tonight until Monday.' He said.

'Okay.' I said warily. Monday was tomorrow so I didn't see what he was telling me this. His tone indicated that he wasn't finished with what he wanted to say.

'So I was wondering, how about I pick you up Monday around six?'

I smiled widely at him. 'Sure. Where are we going?'

'It's a surprise. But I need to leave now. I'll be back tomorrow around five, so if you need anything before our date, don't hesitate to come to my office.'

Our date. Our _date_. _Date_.

'O-okay.' I stuttered. I was jumping of joy on the inside, I thought I might burst.

He gave me his crooked grin before leaving the house, closing the door behind him. My first thought was to run and find Rosalie to tell her about our _date_ tomorrow night. I knew she'd be just as excited as me. I was just about to do that when a voice stopped me.

'Isabella.'

I turned around to face Master Cullen. His face was composed, which was even worse than angry.

'Y-yes?' I gulped. Oh God, he wasn't going to whip me was he? He couldn't have found out about yesterday right? Or maybe he overheard Edward asking me out. Oh God, please help me.

'In my office please.'

I was tempted to decline his _offer_, but I knew it would get me into more trouble so I nodded silently and walked as he followed behind me. As soon as I set foot in his office, the door slammed and he grabbed my hair, pushing me to the wall, his other hand covering my mouth preventing me from screaming.

His lips were at my ear. 'Listen to me, and you better listen carefully. You're going to stay away from Edward, starting now. I better not catch you two like that again. Don't think I don't know about yesterday. So I'm telling you this one last time, otherwise this won't end well for you. Stay away from Edward.' He pushed me one more time against the wall then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I slid down to the floor and sobbed. Oh. My. God.


	12. Chapter 11: Carlisle

**A/N: Hey guys, I'll tell you the truth here, I'm kind of feeling down because I think my writing is a bit… childish? I mean, I don't feel like it's something REAL. Could you PLEASE review for constructive criticism, or tell me what I'm doing right because I'm seriously feeling down about it. Oh, Master Cullen's name will be revealed here.  
>Anyway, here is chapter 11.<br>**_**Don't forget to read the AN at the end, it has something I think you'll all like in it.**_

EPOV

I hummed to the tune of a childhood song as the carriage stopped. I was meeting Carlisle today, my father, because he's got an emergency to attend to here. Since he can't come all the way to where we live, I came to him. The idea of seeing him after four months had me filled with joy. If I had to choose between Carlisle and my uncle, I'd choose Carlisle without stopping a second to think. And yet, I chose my uncle. I didn't want to keep travelling, so what choice did I have? I also didn't expect my uncle to be so cruel, something I still don't understand. His brother is nothing but compassionate and understanding.

'Edward!' Carlisle exclaimed as I got down from the carriage. 'It's been too long.'

I hugged him. 'Yes Dad, too long.' He pulled away and gave me a good look.

'How have you been son?'

'Alright. You?'

'I've been quite well. How's Royce?'

Just the name filled me with anger. 'Your brother doesn't seem to know when to stop.' I spit through clenched teeth.

He sighed. 'You know Royce goes too far sometimes.'

'Yes Carlisle, I know that, but not to the point of whipping a servant who's merely eighteen for breaking a vase!' I yelled. I was shaking with rage all over, remembering that night. How could he be so cruel? She wasn't even an adult yet.

Carlisle put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

'Edward, how about I have a talk with Royce? Try to talk some sense into him?'

'Yes Carlisle, I would appreciate that.' I smiled at him. I knew there was a very slim chance that my uncle will ever stop but I'll take what I can to protect Bella.

'Tell me, son, why are you so concerned about that servant-'

'Bella.' I cut him. 'Her name is Bella.'

He nodded. 'Why are you so concerned about Bella? You didn't complain when he'd hit the other servants.'

Should I tell him? Could I tell him that I love her? Of course I could. I can tell Carlisle everything. I was sure that I love her. I _knew_ that I loved her. And she seemed to return a little of that feeling. I knew my uncle had already guessed it. And that he'd try to stop us now.

I suddenly felt uneasy at the thought of Bella all alone in the house with my uncle.

'Edward?' my father's voice brought me back to reality.

'Sorry.' I took a deep breath. 'I… love Bella.'

His eyes widened. 'You love Bella?'

I nodded.

'Well, it looks like you got a problem there. Tell me, Bella is a servant right? Not a slave?'

'Yes, she's Royce's servant, except that I asked from him that she be mine. I didn't want him to harm her.'

Carlisle nodded. 'How long does she have until she's freed?'

'She's underage,' I explained. 'So when she turns twenty one. Which is in three years.'

'She's eighteen.' He deduced. 'You're twenty. You know you're an adult in four days right right?'

'Right.' I said. The week-end was one of the things I was looking forward to. I'd finally be able to leave my uncle and start working and building my own life.

'Which means that you can have servants of your own.' Carlisle continued. He looked at me expectantly, but I still didn't understand what he was trying to tell me.

He chuckled at my obliviousness. 'Buy the girl.' He said simply.

I could feel my eyes widening. _Buy_ Bella from my uncle? I hated to think of her as an object to _purchase_. It was either that, or leave her in my uncle's hands for two more years. Of course I'll choose to buy her. But there was a problem here: my uncle will only let me have her for a very high price, which I will probably not be able to afford.

'He won't let me have her. Or he'll give me an extremely high price.' I said.

'Well, the choice is yours. Do what you think is right. I'm sorry son but this is where I leave you. Unfortunately I won't be able to make it to your birthday, so happy birthday in advance.' He smiled ruefully at me.

I sighed. It wasn't the first time. I understand that being such an important doctor requires most of your life but it still stung a bit, knowing that my father won't be there. But I'll never tell him that. 'It's alright. Thanks Dad.' I hugged him tight before pulling away.

'Goodbye, son. Write to me.' He smiled and got into the carriage. I watched as he got further and further away before getting into my own carriage.

I smiled, knowing that waiting for me at home was Bella and our date. I ordered the driver to go, impatient to see her already.

**A/N: Sooo…. His name is Royce! I was going to call him James, but then I thought that it didn't really suit him. I didn't something a bit more… authentic. And since Royce is the one who raped Rosalie, I thought 'Perfect!' :D**

**Right guys, as I said, constructive criticism or things I'm doing right. Anyway, I know this chapter is short, and so will be the next one but it will be up soon so don't worry. Now, for the IMPORTANT thing:**

**I need names! You can give me your real name, or a name you love, but on name per person though. The name will be featured in the story, for slave names, waiters/waitresses, etc… I'm sorry if I don't use all the name, I hope you understand. And I'll be using the names in about 2 or 3 chapters so review my story, then add your name at the end.**

**Until next time,**

**Leila. (:**


	13. Chapter 12: Unexpected

**A/N: I'm updating pretty fast aren't I? Well, it's because I don't want to keep you guys waiting! The next chapter is when I'll use the names so hurry and give me some! I'll use the ones I already have now. And thanks for bringing my mood back up with your reviews, I'm feeling better :D Yeah, so after all this chapter won't be short. And neither will be the next one.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 12; I hope you all enjoy it! **

**SM owns Twilight, Master Cullen is mine.**

**ENJOY! :D**

BPOV

I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel…

That's what I've been telling myself for the past hour. I had to cancel. I didn't have a choice. I knew Master Cullen will be watching my every step, which is why I wrote Edward a not, telling him that I can't make it tonight and left it on his desk. I couldn't help feeling guilty for cancelling on him, but my fear won over the guilt. I just can't let anything happen between us anymore. We'll both end up in trouble, and that's the last thing I needed. I came here to work and have a good life, not to get in trouble with my Master. But still… what if we could have gone without his uncle knowing? I mean, what if we went out late, after his uncle went to sleep? No,

I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I had to cancel, I _had_ to cancel-

My thoughts were cut by the sound of a carriage stopping outside. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh, God, breathe; Bella; breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

I walked to my room- no, I _ran_ to my room, not wanting to be there when Edward came in. What is he going to say? If he asks me, should I tell him about his uncle? I had a feeling that would get me into even more trouble. No, I'll hide what happened between me and his uncle from Edward. I faintly heard a beeping. It beeped a few times before I was able to hear it clearly. The communication device! It's Edward! Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. I was feeling slightly dizzy. _Get a grip on yourself, Bella!_ I stood up with all my force, and walked to his office. I knocked lightly.

'Come in.' you could hear the frown in his voice.

'You, er, called?' I said in a small voice.

'Yes.' He had the note in his hand. 'What is this?'

I took a deep breath. 'I-I canceled for tonight.'

'Why?' his eyes seemed hurt, and I hated to know I was behind his pain.

'I'm sorry.' Was all I could manage. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

He took two steps and pulled me in a tight embrace. 'Shh, don't worry, it's alright. I'm here. It's alright.' His words only made me sob harder. He was being so kind to me, and all I was doing is hurting him.

'I'm a bad person.' I whispered.

He pulled away to look at me. 'No you're not. What bought this on?'

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. I just… couldn't. 'I'm sorry.' I said again.

'Okay, how about we don't go out today. How about we just have a picnic in the field?'

That's… reasonable… 'Okay.' I said in small voice.

'I'll meet you at the porch in ten minutes.' He smiled.

'Edward…' I hesitated. 'can we meet here instead of the porch? And leave out the back door.'

He gave me a quizzical look but nodded. 'Alright. I'll meet you here in ten minutes.' He said before making his way to his room.

I took a deep breath. Maybe Master Cullen won't mind this… Oh, who am I fooling, of course he'll mind! Ugh, why did I accept this! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I quickly changed clothes, wearing something nice but comfortable and made my way back to his office. He was sitting behind his desk, a basket in his left hand, a white carnation in his right. He offered me the flower. I hesitated a second before taking it and giving him a small smile.

'Why a carnation?' I suddenly remembered.

'Let's just say I know each flower and its meaning.' He said. I was about to ask him what the meaning of the carnation meant but he cut me off. 'Let's go, now.'

'Okay.' I said, making a mental note to ask him later. We walked to a hidden part of the fields and he laid the cloth while I took out the food he brought. After everything was settled we sat down and started eating. Well I did. He just stared at me.

'Aren't you going to eat?' I asked feeling self-conscious.

'Why did you want to cancel?' he asked looking into my eyes. I had to put all my force to resist giving in to him. I shook my head.

'Why did you want to cancel?' he pressed.

'Just let it go, Edward.' I said getting a little annoyed. Can't he just forget it? I mean we were here after all we're we?

He shook his head. 'No, I need to know why.'

XXX

EPOV

'Well, I can't tell you.' She said stubbornly. She _had_ to know she was killing me. It had broken my heart when I read the note, and I needed to know why she would do that. I thought she was happy about our date.

'Well I need an explanation!' I argued.

'No.' her voice was firm. I sighed. Was she ever going to tell me? I suddenly had an idea.

I got closer to her, cupped her face in my hands and stared into her eyes.

'Why did you cancel on me, Bella?' I whispered.

XXX

BPOV

I felt my insides melt. Why was he doing this to me? I couldn't form any coherent thought. He knew what he could do to me and he used it against me. How unfair! I was proud of myself and quite surprised when I shook my head, resisting his charm.

'Please?' he whispered, his sweet scent blowing across my face.

'.' _Darn!_

'What?' he said confused.

I drew in a deep breath. 'Your uncle told me to stay away from you.' I mumbled.

'What?' this time, his tone was enraged. He cursed under his breath before standing up and striding around me, his hand on his chin. He kept muttering things under his breath. I didn't disturb him, he was quite scary when he was angry, so I just ate some more and waited for him to calm down. After a few minutes, he sat back down next to me.

'When did this happen?' he asked.

'Yesterday, after you left.'

'What exactly happened? He didn't hurt you did he?' the anger was back in his voice.

'Not exactly…' I said.

'Bella, tell me what happened.'

'He told me to come into his office. When I did, he slammed to door and pushed me against the wall, muffling my screams. He told me to stay away from you or else this won't end well for me.' I said looking to the ground. When I finally looked up, his expression was past furious. He was livid. Then he did something I didn't expect. He crushed me against his chest,

'I'm sorry, Bella, this is all my fault. I should never have done this. I'm really sorry. I'll stay away from now on.'

XXX

EPOV

It was the only thing to so. Stay away from her. It's the only way I'll ensure she's safe. Then I'll buy her, and let her go free. Or maybe I won't need to buy her. Maybe she won't have any troubles after I leave. But for now, I'll stay away. It's the only logical choice.

XXX

BPOV

_What?_ He can't leave me! He can't just- just go away like that! Did he really think I wouldn't mind? Ugh- why can't he see that I love him? Yes, I love him.

I pulled away from him. 'No.' I said weakly. He looked at me for a while. 'No.' I said louder. 'You are not leaving me.'

'But Bella, I have to. It's the only way you'll be safe.'

'Are you joking? Every time something was wrong you were always there to protect me.' I argued. 'The only way I'm safe is if you're there.'

He cupped my face and searched my eyes for a long time. 'It's the only way.'

'No, it isn't. Look at this logically for a second.' I was desperate by now. I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me. He can't do that to me.

He muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Love isn't logical'.

'Sorry?' I said.

'I'm sorry; I can't let him do that to you.' He whispered.

'_Why?_' I pressed.

He looked into my eyes for a long time. 'Because… because I care.' He finally said.

'If you did, you wouldn't leave.'

He groaned. 'Why are you doing this to me?' he asked angrily.

'W-what?' I stuttered taken aback by his tone.

'This is already hard enough for me without you pleading me like that.'

And he thought it wasn't hard for _me_? 'Fine. Do want you want. Stay away if you want to.'

'I don't think I can.' He whispered. So now he doesn't want to? Oh, he was _too_ confusing!

'Why not?' I challenged him.

He looked into my eyes and whispered. 'Because I love you.'

**A/N: Tantantan! Yes, quite the drama. :P**

**Anyway, I need at least two more names, I don't really need much. I won't upload before I have the two more.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, Edward said he loves her! Exciting! **

**Review! :D**

**Until next time,**

**Leila. (:**


	14. Chapter 13: She doesn't

**A/N: Well, I have enough names, though of course you can still submit some I'll try to us e them. Anyway, I'm going to use JoanFuckingJett's suggestion, and it gave me another idea, so THANK YOU! :D**

**Anyway, here's chapter 13! **

**SM owns all of Twilight, Master Cullen is mine. And the names of the people belong to… well to the people. :P**

**ENJOY! :D**

_Previously:_

_'I'm sorry; I can't let him do that to you.' He whispered._

_'Why?' I pressed._

_He looked into my eyes for a long time. 'Because… because I care.' He finally said._

_'If you did, you wouldn't leave.'_

_He groaned. 'Why are you doing this to me?' he asked angrily._

_'W-what?' I stuttered taken aback by his tone._

_'This is already hard enough for me without you pleading me like that.'_

_And he thought it wasn't hard for me? 'Fine. Do want you want. Stay away if you want to.'_

_'I don't think I can.' He whispered. So now he doesn't want to? Oh, he was too confusing!_

_'Why not?' I challenged him._

_He looked into my eyes and whispered. 'Because I love you.'_

XXX

BPOV

Because he loves me. Does he really? He did ask me out on a date… No, he was probably being kind, thinking I'm traumatized by all that happened. Or maybe he _did_ love me. No, if he did, he wouldn't leave. Like my father and mother, who said they loved me then sent me to this death hole.

'I-I…' what I wanted to tell him was that I love him. But I couldn't bring myself to. What if he didn't really love me? What if he _thought_ he loved me but then he'd figure out he's wrong. I'm just his servant, why would he choose me if he could choose some other rich beautiful city girl?

He suddenly let out a breath and let go of me, sitting back down Indian style.

EPOV

She didn't love me. She didn't love me, she didn't love me. _Of course_ she didn't love me! I was so stupid to tell myself that she loved me! Why would she love the nephew of the monster who caused her all this trouble? Pathetic.

I huffed out in defeat and sat back down, trying not to seem too pained. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It's alright. I wasn't right for her anyway. I wouldn't be good for her; I'd only get her more into more trouble. This is for the best. It really is. She's better off liking another servant and I'm better off liking some girl from the city. Tanya popped into my head and I couldn't help but cringe a bit at that thought. _Might as well get used to it, we're probably end up married_, I thought bitterly.

I opened my eyes to look at Bella. She seemed in shock and I could swear she was holding her breath.

'Breathe Bella, breathe.'

BPOV

I gasped a much needed breath and relaxed a little. I hadn't even realized I was holding it. Edward's eyes bored into mine. They were… pained. Of course they were pained! He just told me that he loves me and how did I answer? I stared at him and nearly chocked myself to death. Ugh. I needed to tell him something! I needed to say that I love him too!

'E-Edward, I-'

'It's alright.' He cut me, putting two fingers on my lips. 'No need to explain. Let's just pack and go back.' His tone was bitter and I couldn't help but flinch.

No! This was wrong! I need to tell him that I love him too! What was blocking me? _Get a grip on it Bella!_ Why couldn't I bring myself to tell him that I love him?

_Because you don't!_

_Of course you do!_

_But he's your Master! And you'll get in trouble for all of this!_

_But…but…_

_No buts! You see? You don't love him._

_Yes you do! You're just hurt because of being sent away by your parents!_

_No! He probably doesn't love you! Just being kind! Like when he jumped in to take that whip!_

_No! He did that you save you! Because he loves you!_

_No, he doesn't! He pities you! Because you're pathetic! And your parents couldn't wait to get you out of the house!_

I had a huge headache because of the voices. Stop, stop, stop! It's not the right time for my insecurities to get the better of me! I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, trying to stop the internal battle in my head. I was going crazy!

EPOV

Tears were streaming down her cheek. Her jaw was set and her eyes were shut.

'Bella?' I said alarmed. 'Bella, are you in pain?'

BPOV

Pain? Yes I was in pain. Because of the internal battle in my brain. Because of how stupid I was not to respond to him. And because I'm hurt by my parents. Yes I'm definitely in pain.

I opened my eyes to his concerned expression. Being kind again.

'I'm fine.' I said getting up and packing the food back in the basket. He wanted to leave didn't he? Because he just realized it was a mistake to say that he loved me because he didn't. He wanted to get away from the situation. And so did I. 'Let's just go inside.' I said through clenched teeth.

He seemed surprised for a second before he sprang into action and helped me pack everything.

I'll just work this out, and then tell him I love him. If he truly loved me, that wouldn't change in a matter of days.

But what if he didn't truly love me? What would he say when I'd confess to him I love him? Would he mock me? Would he pretend to love me to not hurt my feelings? Ugh.

We sneaked back in from the back door and went to the kitchen to hide the basket.

'Bella?' Edward said hesitantly.

'Y-yeah?'

'I, er, we… Uh… Good night…?' he stuttered.

'… You too.' I was surprised when he kissed my cheek before exiting the kitchen and making his way to his room.

I went to my own room and fell down on the bed. I messed up. Big time. And I needed to make it up to him.

_Tomorrow morning_, I promised myself, _I'll tell him how I feel tomorrow morning._

With that thought, I closed my eyes, snuck under the covers; not bothering to change; and let myself slowly drift to sleep.

**A/N: Right. I personally didn't think this was my best chapter. But I'll let you be the judge of that. I also decided to put yet another twist as you can see. My original plan was for her to say she loves him too, but then I got another idea. Anyway, the names will be used next chapter after all. **

**Please review and tell me what you think because I'm not feeling great about this chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and all of you who added me to their alerts and favorites, it really means a lot. Next few chapters will be up soon. I hope. Nah, don't worry they will ;)**

**Until next time,**

**Leila. (:**


	15. Chapter 14: Truth Or Dare Slave Night

**A/N: Hey guys ! I'm so sorry I haven't been active for so long, I had some problems going on so I didn't have much time to write, and I wasn't in the mood for it really. But I am back now and I should start uploading some more chapters soon. I hope you didn't lose interest in this fanfic so tell me what you think of this chapter in a review ! :D I think it's one of the longest chapters so far.**

**SM owns Twilight**

**ENJOY ;D**

BPOV

_I will tell Edward. I will tell Edward. I will tell Edward._

I will tell Edward. No, I _have_ to tell Edward. He needs to know how I feel.

_But what if you get into trouble, huh? You'll get tortured, and he'll probably end up being tortured as well just to save you._

_Well, you could always run away._

Hah. Like that would ever happen. Edward is an honorable man. He wouldn't do that, and he shouldn't.

So maybe I shouldn't tell him..

_I will tell Edward. I will tell Edward. I will tell Edward. I will tell-_

The front door opened and closed. Edward. I turned to face him and gave him a shy smile.

"Good morning, Bella." He greeted curtly, without looking at me.

"Good morning." I muttered, my will to tell him suddenly vanished by his tone.

"I pray your day was good?" When had he become so formal?

"It was a-alright."

He looked at me for a few seconds, his eyes seeming troubled, before looking away again.

I _had _to tell him. "Edward, about yesterd-"

"Forget about it." He interrupted.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, if it bothers you. I understand."

What? _No,_ he _didn't_ understand. "But Edward-"

"I said forget about it." His tone was so final that I didn't dare protest.

"O-okay." I sputtered.

With that, he gave me one last polite smile, and went into his office; closing the door behind him.

Oh God. Why didn't I tell him? This can't be happening. This is wrong. He thinks his feelings aren't reciprocated. What if he decides to move on? Where does that leave me? Why didn't I tell him?

I rushed out of the house, to the fields, and the cabins.

I knocked on the familiar door. "Rosalie? Are you there?"

"Come in!" Rose yelled.

"Hey." I muttered.

The second she saw my expression, she understood. "What happened?" she asked as she hugged me tightly.

I broke down in her arms, tears spilling freely, as I told her about yesterday and what happened a few minutes ago. I told her about how I cancelled our dinner, how we ended having a picnic instead, how he thought he could leave me. Then I told her about his confession about loving me which I didn't believe at first. How I was too surprised to answer and how I failed this morning, and now it's all falling down. Rosalie listened all through my story without interrupting. When I was done she pulled me back into her arms.

"Shh shh, don't worry, it'll be alright I promise." She reassured me.

I wiped the last tears and straightened myself. "What do I do now, Rose? I'm afraid of Master Cullen."

She thought about it for a few seconds. "I think you should let it go a bit, Bella, you're too worried about it. Look, we're having a Truth Or Dare Slave Night tonight, why don't you come? Bring Edward along."

"You're having a what?" I asked, not sure I heard right.

"Truth Or Dare Slave Night." She grinned.

I laughed. Not because I was making fun of it. But because I had to. Who could have ever thought that people would ever have such a thing. "Alright, I'll come. But why do you want me to bring Edward though?"

"Just bring him, I think you two need to calm down a little." She said. There was something in the way she said which made me a little suspicious about her plans but I shrugged it off, having enough to worry about.

"What time?" I asked.

"Be in front of my door at ten."

I nodded, and hugged her goodbye, before making my way back to the house.

First thing's first, I need to get Edward to agree to come tonight. I snuck to his office, as if afraid someone would hear me, and knocked shyly on the door.

EPOV

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

I looked up. Bella was closing the door behind her. She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

I stood up. "Bella. What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing bad. Or serious. Much."

"What is it?"

"Well, I, uhh…" Why was she blushing? "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Truth Or Dare Slave Night." She slurred.

"To what?" I asked, confused.

"Truth Or Dare Slave Night. It's basically the Truth or Dare game, but it's sort of, uh, slave exclusive." She smiled at the last part.

Truth Or Dare Slave Night? I wasn't aware the slaves here even did such a thing.

"Why do you want me to come?" I asked, wondering why she'd want me in the middle of the slaves. Most of them hate me, because I am Master Cullen's nephew. She'd attract hostility towards her from other slaves for being with me.

"Well, they said I could bring someone. So I thought maybe you'd like to be there, to see how it is."

"I think they meant they want you to bring another servant, Bella." I said, a little disappointed.

"No, Rosalie said anyone at all. If you don't want to some though…" her blush was back, and her gaze drifted to the ground.

"No; no, I'll come then, if that's what you want."

She beamed at me. "Really?"

I smiled. "Yes, really. What time?"

"Front door at ten."

"Alright then. I'll see you then." I said, already impatient to be ten o'clock.

"Thank you." She muttered shyly.

"For?"

"Agreeing to come."

"Anytime." I smiled. It was true. I would never refuse such an invitation from Bella.

She offered me one last smile, and left the room.

I sat back down and stared at the papers I was working on, but not able to concentrate, too impatient to be tonight.

BPOV

It's two minutes to ten. My heart is beating faster than is probably healthy. But I didn't care. Because in two minutes, I'll be with Edward again. I barely saw him again today, because of all the work we had to do. Master Cullen had ordered the servants to clean and reorder the basement. The last time that had been done was five years ago, so of course, the place was a mess. But after five or six hours of hard work, it was shining like new. Luckily, I was able to leave a few minutes earlier because Mary offered to finish up the last few things. So I had time to make myself decent looking enough for the night.

One minute to ten. I got out of my bedroom, making sure everything is tidied up because I knew I'll be too lazy to do it when I get back tonight, and closed the door behind me. I looked up, and saw that Edward was also locking up his office. He smiled at me and I went to him, glad I wouldn't have to wait any longer.

He took my hand and kissed my cheek. "Good evening, Bella."

I couldn't help the blush creeping to my face. "Hello Edward."

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. We left the house, and crossed the path to the fields. I could feel Edward's hand at the small of my back, and it had a sort of reassuring effect. It was completely dark outside and I wondered how this game would turn out. What _was_ Truth Or Dare slave style anyway? I had played that game as a child before, but only a few times. We didn't have much time to play back in Forks.

When we got to Rose's hut, I could hear different voices inside. Rosalie's, and another woman and man. I knocked, and the door swung open right away.

"Hi Bella!" Rosalie beamed and hugged me. "Master Cullen." She curtsied at Edward, which seemed like an odd gesture to me. Did everyone have to do that?

"It's Edward." Edward rectified with a smile. "Master Cullen's my uncle. Thank you for inviting me to this night, Rosalie."

"It'll be different to have you here tonight." A big man came up behind Rosalie and wrapped his arms around her. His shoulders were broad, his arms extremely muscled and his chest was very large. He had short black hair with dark green eyes.

"Emmett." Edward nodded.

"Nice looking guy you got there, Bells." Emmett grinned and winked at me.

I blushed and averted my gaze to the ground. I didn't even know Emmett, but I already felt he's a great guy. Plus, if he's with Rosalie, he must be worth it.

"Keep your comments to yourself, Emmett." The other woman said. Well, if "woman" is the right name for her. She was little, with a thin body, her black hair was shoulder length and she looked more like a girl than a fully grown adult. She was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Bella ! It's so great to finally meet you!" she squeaked as she pulled me into a surprisingly strong hug.

"It's great to meet you too.."

"Alice." She threw in.

"Alice. It's great to meet you too." I grinned. She seemed to be good company. I've never seen such a cheerful slave. "Are we complete?" I asked.

"No, Jasper's left. He should be here any time now." Rosalie said, just as a tall man, with broad shoulders, although not like Emmett's, blonde shoulder length hair and hazel eyes walked in. Something about his walk and his gaze was a little hypnotizing, and very charismatic.

"Jazz!" Alice beamed and met him with a kiss on the lips. I turned away, and noticed Edward staring at me. He immediately averted his gaze. Emmett was staring at both of us with a little smile and Rosalie had a knowing eyebrow raised.

"Alright, we're all ready to go." Emmett said, his voice sounding too loud in the silence.

"Uh, Rose, where exactly are we doing this game?" I asked, looking out at the night.

"Well it's night time, so we have to be discreet about it. It's not cold tonight so we're doing it outside. Jasper was just lighting the bonfire. Just follow us." She grinned.

"Alright, let's go then." Edward nodded. We followed behind Alice and Jasper, with Rosalie and Emmett leading the way. After a two minute walk, I could see the glower of the fire. The closer we got, the clearer I could see it. It was far enough so that you couldn't notice the fire from the house, plus it was hidden by other huts and bushes, but not too far away either.

We all sat down in a circle around the fire, and I waited for anyone to give the instructions.

"It's simple. A person is asked if they want a dare or a truth, and they are given what they choose. You can only refuse your dare once per turn, but the second one given can turn out to be worse. You cannot refuse a dare or a truth otherwise. Is it all clear?"

We all nodded.

"I'll start!" Emmett said. "Jasper. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… not touch Alice for the next five turns."

"Fine." Jasper allowed. "I don't like it. But fine." He let go of Alice's hand. Alice jutted her lower lip out, clearly not happy with this. I had to laugh a little and her reaction.

"My turn then," Jasper said. "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

" I dare you not kiss Emmett for the rest of the night, until we separate."

"Hey ! How is that fair?" Rosalie argued.

"It isn't." Jasper grinned.

"See what you brought onto us?" Rose shot Emmett a glare. Emmett didn't look happy about that dare. He didn't look happy at all. Which made the situation even funnier. I could see Edward containing a laugh himself.

"Alright. We'll see how this will end. Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She grinned.

"How many times have you kissed someone else than Jasper?"

"Twice. Ricky Molding and Charles Keys." Alice answered simply.

"Charles Keys?" Jasper raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, the rich man from Ohio." Alice said.

Rich man? Wasn't Alice a slave?

"Rich man?" Edward voiced my thoughts.

There was a small silence. Then Jasper sighed.

"Alice wasn't always a slave." he said, "She used to be a middle class girl. Well, more than middle class, but not quite higher class. We met five years ago, when I wasn't in slavery yet, but my family was extremely poor and we had many debts to Master Cullen. At first we hated each other. Well, she hated me, I only hated her because she did. But we saw each other more and more every day until we fell in love. When I went into slavery, and her father was going to force her to marry Ricky Molding, she decided to escape. Except she had nowhere to go to, no other family, and I couldn't shelter her, me being a slave myself. The next time I know, she's sold herself to Master Cullen and has become a slave as well."

Alice was smiling, but Jasper was frowning.

"And you didn't say anything?" I asked Jasper, surprised he would accept such a thing.

He nodded. "Of course I did, I did everything I could to convince her to go back on her decision, but it was too late anyway, she was already sold. Her father had gotten the money he wanted, so he didn't care. Her mother just followed what her father said, and Alice wouldn't change her mind about anything. She's was too stubborn for her own good."

"That's an… unusual story." Edward murmured.

"And a very special one." I added. Rosalie was nodding, and Emmett smiling.

There was a silence for a few seconds, broken by Alice. "My turn ! Bella. Truth or dare?" she grinned devilishly.

"Dare." I said right away.

"I dare you to kiss Edward."

"What?" Edward and I burst at the same time.

"You heard. Kiss." She repeated.

"But we… We're not… I mean we haven't even…" I sputtered incoherently.

"Oh come on, just one little kiss won't do any harm." Emmett teased.

"No." Edward said firmly.

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"Because we're not together, Alice." I explained.

"Oh, you're not?" Alice shot an accusing glance at Rosalie. I shot her a questioning one.

"No, we're not." Edward confirmed.

"Oh right. Alright, well nevermind. Then, I dare you to sit on Edward's lap for the rest of the game." She said instead.

I looked at Edward, waiting permission.

"That sounds… reasonable." He allowed and opened his arms for me.

I resisted the urge to smile and climbed onto his lap, making myself comfortable.

The rest of the game went by the same, Emmett and Alice whining about their dares, Jasper decided to only take truths, and Rosalie concentrate on keeping Em in line. I couldn't help but notice how the four of them seemed to have already considered us as part of their group. Also, how they all seemed to be observing Edward and I. It probably seemed strange for them to see a servant and her Master like this.

It was getting harder and harder for me to keep my eyes open, and soon I was fighting sleep, but it was winning.

"Guys, I think I'll get Bella back into the house now, she's tired." Edward intervened after Jasper had just received a dare from Emmett to walk around with no shirt tomorrow.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late." Rosalie yawned.

I stood up, and offered Edward my hand. He took it, but didn't use it to help himself up. I hugged the others goodnight, while Edward wished them a goodnight as well and we walked back to the house, my hand still in Edward's. He walked me to my bedroom door, and I was minutes away from sleeping standing.

"Goodnight Bella." He murmured softly.

I woke myself up a little. "Goodnight, Edward." I smiled. Our face we inches away. We stared into each other's eyes for a while. I caught the slightest movement of his face towards mine before he abruptly straightened back up.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled tightly and left to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and entered my own room. I knew I'd keep thinking about this tomorrow but I was too tired to worry about it now. So I took off my clothes and sank in deep under the covers, letting unconsciousness take over.

**A/N: So what did you think? (: Any suggestions/ideas? I already know what will happen next, I planned the content of every chapter until chapter 20 but I can still add/change things, so write me a review with advice and your thoughts ! :D  
>Until next time,<br>~Leila ;)**


	16. Chapter 15: Runaway

**A/N: And here it is ! Hope you like it ! ;D  
>SM owns all.<strong>

BPOV

Edward came in. His hair is less tamed than usual, and he's dressed in a black suit. He looked distressed but when his eyes found mine he seemed to relax a little. Which gave me a special feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Edward.." I said, but my voice was weaker than I intended.

"Good morning, Bella." He said curtly.

"Erm, good morning, Edward. How was… your day?"

"It was nothing special. Are you alright?"

I breathed in deep. "Yes, I'm fine." I hesitated a second. "Listen Edward-"

"I'm out of town today." He cut me. "I won't be back before sunset."

"Oh."

EPOV

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here, maybe trying to convince her. Convince her of what, I did not know.

But I had to. Business was waiting, and if I ever wanted to buy Bella from my uncle, I have to start getting ready for all the hard work I'll have to do.

_Buy_ Bella. Only her luck would make her a slave. Why did it have to be her?

BPOV

I needed a change of subject. I couldn't tell him now, he's leaving soon.

"Your birthday, it's in three days, no?" I asked out of the top of my head.

He looked at me, eyes wide. "Yes, how do you know that?"

"I just do." The truth is, I found a letter from Carlisle addressed to Edward this morning when I was cleaning Master Cullen's office, mentioning Edward's birthday.

He smiled, but it quickly faltered. "I'm afraid I have to go now." He said, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, "Have a nice day."

"You.. You too." I managed as I watched him turn his back and leave, having an urge to run after him.

I sighed and went back to work: polishing the big mirror in the entrance. I'd have to tell him tonight then. I'll manage. I have to.

"Isabella." The voice I hated the most in the world snapped.

"Yes, Master Cullen?" I answered politely, forcing a smile.

"Follow me."

I took a deep breath and followed him, not wanting any more trouble. We were going down a way I didn't know. I've never been to this section of the house, and no one ever told me about it. Where were we going? There was less and less light as we advanced down a long corridor, and the nicely painted wall stopped abruptly and turned into bricks and stones piled to form a wall. This part of the house seemed abandoned. And I didn't feel safe. I didn't feel safe at all. Why had I followed him? Cause he would probably kill me otherwise.

_Well, well done, he's probably planning on killing you now too._

I blocked away the negative thoughts and concentrated on the way we were talking, so I could back by myself if I had to…

Finally we stopped. We were in the doorway of a small room, maybe it was used for stocking or so. But the door looked extremely heavy and was very thick.

Master Cullen pushed me into the room, and left the door wide open. _Don't worry, Bella, you'll be fine._ Yeah. Right. I'll be fine.

"You!" he fumed, "How dare you disobey me after all this!"

His fist hit my stomach, and I doubled over, hitting the ground on my knees.

"I warned you, Isabella," he said, this time his voice soft, almost singing. Which made it worst. "I warned you to stay away from Edward. But you don't take orders, do you? Poor boy, he'll wonder where you've gone when he comes back. Little would he know he'll never see you again." He spit on the ground. "I wasted my money on you, Isabella. I do not like my money wasted." He punched me in the face, and pulled my hands behind my back. I felt a thick rope getting tied around them. No, no, no, no! He glued some thick tape on my mouth, almost blocking my airway through my nose. My head was spinning and I had the urge to vomit. I held it all, I couldn't vomit. I couldn't scream either, he'd hit me again. My eyes were shut. The last thing I heard was his laughter, and the heavy door closing.

That's when I lost it.

I kicked, and screamed, and yelled, and trashed. All to no avail. The room was completely empty, there was just the faintest glow of light coming through a hole in the wall. I looked through it. You could see the ground at the main entrance of the house, just a little.

Edward. Where are you?

I felt something wet on my face. Usually, I would have stopped the tears. Not this time. I let them flow, thinking about my parents, Edward, what will happen to me.

_Probably end up dying._

_No you won't. You have to stay strong. This won't get you anywhere._

But I couldn't stay strong. I couldn't anymore. So I kept crying. The last sound I heard was my own sob as I finally drifted into unconsciousness.

EPOV

I already felt better as I set my feet on the ground. I was one door away from being in the same house as Bella.

The trip was tiring, and eventful but it was very productive, so I felt proud of myself. And knowing Bella was near erased the tiredness.

_Stop getting so happy, she doesn't reciprocate your feelings, you idiot_, thought the bitter side of me.

I opened the door and was greeted by a few servants.

"Do you happen to know where my uncle is, Alfredo?" I asked one of the servants.

"He left about an hour ago. He was muttering about an important affair in town."

I nodded. "Thank you." Of course he'd be gone, probably some auction for new slaves.

I went into the kitchen first, but couldn't find Bella. I checked my uncle's office, my own office, and finally the bedrooms. No Bella. Strange. Maybe she's with the other slaves.

I crossed the path to the fields, and made my way to the huts.

"Rosalie." I said, my voice sounding cross, not like I intended.

She looked alarmed at my tone. "Y-yes?"

"I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured her. "Have you seen Bella?"

Her alarm completely erased, a small smile on her lips now. "Oh. No, I haven't seen her today at all."

"Do you have any idea where she'd be?" I was getting worried now. Where was she?

Rosalie shook her head. "Alice!" she yelled at another servant who rushed over. "Have you seen Bella?"

"Bella? No, why?" Alice answered. She was of small size, with shoulder-length hair. Her body looked feeble but she must have been tough if she had survived this long.

"We can't find her." I could hear the worry in Rosalie's voice as well by now.

"How about I get Jasper and Emmett and we go looking for her?" Alice suggested.

I nodded. "Go do that now, please." I smiled a little nervously.

She hurried away and came back just a minute later with Emmett and Jasper by her sides.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, his tone accusing and daring.

"I can't find Bella." I said calmly.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Jasper intervened.

"This morning."

Emmett nodded. "Let's go, then. We'll search the house first, then the area. The ladies take the upper floor, Edward and Jasper, we'll take the underground floor."

"Why would she be in the underground floor?" I asked puzzled.

He didn't answer, but I caught the slightest glance between him and Jasper. Where was Bella?

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Rosalie pressed.

We all broke into movement, moving quickly towards the house.

"Rosalie, go ask the other servants. Alice, check the bedrooms, I could have missed one." I ordered.

"I doubt they'll know where she is, Edward." Jasper said.

"Why? Maybe she went on an errand.."

Jasper shrugged. "I'm just guessing."

"Well this is no time for guessing." I snapped.

"He didn't mean it that way, Edward." Emmett said. There was something strange about their attitude but I couldn't put my finger on it. We stared at each other in tense silence.

"Let's just find her." Jasper finally said. I nodded and took the lead down the stairs.

"Bella ! Bella, where are you?" I yelled, checking each room as I went down the corridor. Why would she even be here? We use the underground level for stocking, and we didn't send anything to be stocked yet. I heard Jasper and Emmett follow my lead and triple checking every room.

"Bella ! Bella !" Dammit, where is she?

BPOV

"Bella!" I heard a voice call from faraway then disappear again.

I was going crazy.

The room was dark, no more light coming from the hole. It must have been nighttime. My stomach was rumbling and my throat too dry. Where was Edward? Or Rosalie? Rosalie at least must have noticed I haven't visited her today. Oh God, please don't let me die.

"Bella ! Where are you?" the voice yelled again. I shrank deeper into my corner.

"Don't worry Bella, it'll be fine. You're not going crazy, you're probably just tired." I murmured to myself. "Yeah. You're just tired."

"Bella !" the voice was much clearer now. Too clear to be a hallucination. "Bella, if you can hear us, answer !"

"I'm here !" I tried to yell back, but my voice was a merely a moan, muffled by the tape on my mouth. So I started screaming from the depth of my throat, trashing, trying to make as much sound as possible.

"Maybe she's not here." I recognized the voice this time. Emmett. I trashed and screamed some more, praying he'll hear me.

EPOV

"Huh. Maybe I was wrong." Emmett said. We still couldn't find her. Where are you Bella?

"Fine, let's go help the girls upstairs." Jasper agreed. I slumped my shoulders in defeat. She wasn't upstairs, I was sure of that.

"Hey, Edward, man, don't worry, I'm sure she'll be f-" Emmett shut up abruptly.

"Em, what-" Jasper started

"Shh! Can you hear that?" he said.

"Hear what, Emmett?"

"Focus!"

We all fell silent, trying to concentrate on whatever Emmett was talking about. And there it was. The faintest sound of an animal.. mewing?

"What is it?" I asked, growing more and more impatient.

Jasper and Emmett locked eyes. Before I knew what was happening, they both charged at the door at the end of the hallway. The sound was deafening, but the door didn't budge. I joined in to help, pushing, shoving, charging. Nothing worked.

"Don't you… have a… key?" Jasper panted. I shook my head.

"My uncle has the only copy."

"Hang on. I know what to do." Emmett said, and ran down the corridor, up the stairs. I gave Jasper a questioning look. He shrugged.

"Bella? Are you there?" I asked softly, but loudly. The mewl again. I threw my fist at the door. What had he done to her again? What kind of monster would do this? Urgh.

Emmett came back in view, with Alice and Rosalie behind him. "Let me handle this." Alice said.

We all parted for her. She bent down in front of the door and inserted a long thin black clip into the lock.

"Alice, I really doubt it would work, this lock is a high-" _Click_

"Don't underestimate Alice." Rosalie said.

I pushed my way through, hurrying past them into the room. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Bella. _My_ Bella, on the floor, her hair messed up, her hands tied behind her back, duct tape on her mouth. I sank to the floor next to her.

"Bella.."

BPOV

Edward shoved me into his arms, almost crushing me into his chest. Alice bent down, and took the duct tape off my mouth. I coughed and gasped for air, finally able to breathe properly.

"What happened?" Emmett pressed, anger in his voice. Rose was at his side, caressing his arm. Jasper stood unmoving, staring at me. I didn't answer. "Bella. What happened?" he pressed after he was met by my silence.

"Let her breathe, Emmett." Jasper said.

Edward still hadn't said anything. He just held me to him, not moving, silent. I didn't speak. I kept my eyes on the floor, not wanting to meet any of their eyes.

Someone sighed. Rosalie. "It's him. Master Cullen." Every single person looked at her. Everyone but Edward. He remained still.

"We guessed that." Alice said.

"It's because Edward…" she hesitated. "Edward and Bella have a… thing between them. Master Cullen wouldn't be too happy about his nephew loving a slave."

"_Loving_?" Emmett echoed. Rosalie nodded. I could feel all eyes on Edward and I, on the floor in each other's arms.

I started shaking. My entire body was trembling. Except it wasn't me. It was Edward's body against mine, making me shudder with his. "Ssshhh, it's alright." I croaked, caressing his back, trying to calm him down. Then I realized he wasn't shaking of anger. I heard the faintest sob come from his mouth, muffled by my neck. "Edward.. don't."

EPOV

It was all my fault. This atrocity that was happening to her, was all my responsibility. I should have stayed away. I shouldn't have gave in to my weakness. This isn't what she's here for. She's here to gain money, not to risk her life. I can't keep doing this. She was too close to death. I will not risk her life again.

I took a deep breath to stop my shaking and stood up, helping her up with me. "She can't stay unprotected any longer." I said to the group, all looking at me. "We don't know if he planned on her to… to stay in here," I couldn't say the word _die_. Not in front of her. "Or if he was planning on coming back to get her. Either way, she has to be here if he comes back. Which isn't an option. And if he doesn't find her, he'll know it's us. Which means we will not be safe. Who knows to what extent he'll go."

Emmett was nodding at my words, Jasper looked thoughtful. Alice, Rosalie and Bella were exchanging worried glances.

"I think-"

"Maybe we should-"

"This can only-"

The two other men and I started. We looked at each other and chuckled. Emmett made a gesture showing us to start first.

"Go on, Jasper." I said.

BPOV

"I was thinking that this doesn't only mean that us men will be in danger, he'll suspect Rose and Al as well. Factoring them in this is not an option either. So this leads to one conclusion: None of us are safe here."

"So we can't be here." Emmett continued.

"So… we…" Edward hesitated.

"We leave." Jasper finally said. Edward glanced in surprise at the two of them. Emmett grimaced.

"I'm not exactly happy about it, everyone here knows I'd much rather have a fight than run away but this would put Alice, Bella and Rosalie in danger and we can't have that."

Edward nodded. "Right. I think we should leave around…"

I drifted into my patient mode, but I was conscious of Alice and Rosalie pitching in the discussion.

I was dragging everyone into this with me. This wasn't right.

_Well, you're not going to leave them here to God knows what Master Cullen will do when he finds out about this._

That was true. I'd much rather have them all run away with me than stay here.

_Tap tap tap_.

What was that sound?

_Tap tap tap tap_.

Did anyone else hear that? I doubted it, they were all debating our escape animatedly.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. _

It was faster now. And louder. Like footsteps. Someone getting closer and closer. And closer…

A gasp. And a scream.

"Rose !" Emmett cried.

I felt a hand knock me out of the way, to the floor. I snapped out of my daze, and looked up.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were creating a line between Rose, Alice and I and the man at the door. Master Cullen was fuming, eyes outraged.

"Bella," Alice whispered. I looked at her and realized that Rosalie was unconscious, on the floor. That scream… It was hers. The gasp as well. She must have been the first to see him, so he hit her.

"Rosalie? Rose, wake up." I heard Alice say into Rosalie's ear, slapping her across her face in panic.

Master Cullen gasped when he saw me. "YOU!" he bellowed. He extended his hand towards me, but Edward was faster. He seized Master Cullen's hand and pulled him towards himself, turning his uncle so that he had him in a chokehold.

"I don't think so, Uncle. You won't lay hand on her ever again." Edward whispered in Master Cullen's ear.

"Edward, you know better than to defy me." Master Cullen said.

"You're bluffing, Uncle. Who could have thought I'd ever have the upper hand, huh?"

"Don't say that, Edward."

"Why not?" Edward smirked a little. I was worried he'd push Master Cullen too far. He was stronger than he let on.

"Because I always win." Master Cullen said and in a sudden movement, turned around and under Edward's arm, then he was the one holding Edward in a chokehold.

"No!" I cried, but froze before I touched Edward. Master Cullen could kill him in one movement.

"No one moves, or my dear nephew here has his neck twisted in a position you don't want to see."

"Bella." Edward croaked, his voice strangled. "Run."

I shook my head. I felt something moist on my face but didn't wipe it away, too afraid to move.

I just had time to register the slightest glance between Jasper and Emmett and realized what they were about to do, before I slid down to the floor at the same time they hit Master Cullen's face from both sides. I felt his hold on Edward loosen and I pulled Edward down by his shoulders. We back away as Jasper threw Master Cullen on the ground and Emmett hurdled on him, trapping Master Cullen between the floor and his massive body. Jasper's hand flew down to Master Cullen's head with force and all his limbs relaxed at once.

I stood back up, shaking, Edward standing up with me. "I-is he d-dead?" I whispered.

"No. Just unconscious. But we all will be if we don't get out of here." Emmett said.

"Gather your belongings and meet outside in five minutes." Jasper instructed. "That should be enough for us. Edward, you should probably just get the important stuff, I doubt five minutes is enough for you to gather everything."

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll manage."

"Alright then." Emmett said enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

Rosalie, Alice and I broke into a run down the corridor and up the stairs while the men stayed back, tying up Master Cullen.

We separated at my room and I burst into it, grabbing my bag and stuffing everything into it. I made sure to leave everything neat behind me before rushing back outside. Rosalie and Alice were already there and I could see Emmett and Jasper running towards us.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Still inside." I said.

"Well he'd better hurry, I didn't tie Master Cullen down stairs properly."

I shot him a questioning look. "I didn't want a slave to have to untie him and have his fury let out on him."

I nodded.

Where are you Edward?

Someone came panting from behind. "Sorry, I was sorting some papers." Edward said.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Emmett asked.

Shouts of agreements came from us. I felt adrenaline rush through me as I thought of what we were about to do. I doubted my parents would approve but I didn't care the slightest bit. They shouldn't have sent me here in the first place.

Jasper brought our ride around and got up in the front, taking control of the reins. Edward got up with him and Emmett rode in the back with Alice, Rosalie, and I.

I felt the kick as the horses started sprinting. The last glance I caught of the house was a peaceful one, unlike what I have lived in it.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Leave your comments in a review ! Next chapter shouldn't be delayed much..  
>Until next time !<br>~Leila (:**


	17. Chapter 16: Finally

**A/N: HELLOW PEEEOOPLE ! LOOK 'O'S BACK VIZ ZE NEWVEST CHAPTERR ! Yes, indeed, I am on a Sugaaaaar Ruuuuush. WEEYOUUUU.  
>*cough cough* Now, I'm pretty sure you guys will rather... enjoy this chapter. Suspeeeeese. TAN TAN TAAAAAAN.<br>I wanted to say thank you so much to those who added me and my story to their Alerts and Favorites, I was extremely surprised by the amount of emails I had gotten. It really means a lot to me and I have to admit, without that stuff, I wouldn't have the motivation to write so THANK YOU ! :D**

**Now Imma shutup and let you read. ENJOY ! ;D  
>SM owns all.<strong>

BPOV

We were still in the carriage. It must be a little after midnight now. We've only stopped once because the horses needed to drink but we were off just as soon. Alice was sleeping, her head on my lap. Rosalie's head rested on Emmett's shoulder. I was sure she was just as gone as Alice. I didn't sleep. I couldn't manage to, though I was tired. Emmett was wide awake, not wanting to miss anything. We were sitting in comfortable silence.

"You and Edward…" Emmett started.

"Yes?"

"Well, I knew there was something going on, it was quite clear to all of us, but I didn't think it was, you know, deep love." he said.

I chuckled, "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"So how did it happen?" Emmett asked. He was grinning now. "How did you two declare your undying love for each other?"

I laughed "We haven't declared our _undying_ love yet. He has. I haven't."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I'm stupid."

Emmett nodded. "Sounds about right." I snorted.

"Let's not start discussing who's the smarter one here, Emmett; I'm sure you'll be disappointed."

"Is that a challenge, Swan?"

"Definitely…" I didn't know his last name.

"McCarty." He grinned.

I nodded. "So what's your story McCarty? Why are you here?"

He sighed. "I'm 25. I've been a slave since I was 18. Seven years of misery, you get used to it. I'm originally from Ireland, but we were living in America. I have two brothers. Or at least, I had two brothers. I'm quite sure they're dead. They were taken into slavery with me as well, but we were on different ships. At the docks, I couldn't find them. They weren't tough, much weaker than me so I realized they must not have survived the trip." he stopped for a minute before continuing. "My parents… They were special. My mother, she was sick. Brain trauma. She couldn't remember who we were, except on rare occasions and even then, she'd only remember a name, but couldn't say who that name belonged to. My father was never one to care. He was no role model; he would get angry at the slightest mistake and would treat us like dirt. We'd go days without eating sometimes because we broke a lamp or we didn't come on time to eat. My brothers were obedient to him, but I would usually rebel. Mostly because I was the only one who had a chance to survive when it came down to a fight. The minute he had the chance to get rid of us, he sold us and took the money for himself. I don't think he even helped my mother get treatment, not that it surprises me. I don't know what happened to them, I haven't heard from them in seven years." He finished with a tight smile.

I stared at him, not saying anything. Just stared.

"But you know, it's alright. I mean, I found Rose." He smiled softly caressing her hair.

I nodded and smiled. I knew how much Emmett meant to Rosalie. In a way, it's a good thing they found each other. It was sad it had to be this way, but it was a happy ending. Sort of. If you count running away from a man who abused you a happy ending.

The horses came to a halt. The carriage door opened.

"Alright, there we are." Jasper announced, making way for us. I woke Alice up; Emmett did the same with Rosalie.

"Where are we?" Alice asked once we were all out of the carriage.

"Near Bromley." Edward said coming around the horses. "We'll continue to Croydon tomorrow or after. As soon as we can, we don't want to take any risks." I had no idea where these places were but I nodded, trusting their judgment.

"Where are we sleeping?" I asked.

Jasper took something out from under the carriage seats. "Tents."

Tents… Which means… "How many do we have?" I probed.

"We got four. I didn't want to take too many out of the storage so that it wouldn't be too obvious at first that we'd be camping…" Jasper explained.

Then Rosalie intervened. "Alright so Emmett and I in a tent, Jasper and Al in another, and Bella and Edward each get their own tent. We all happy?"

We all nodded, murmuring agreements. I could feel Edward's eyes on me but pretended not to notice.

"We need guards." Jasper said.

"I'll be guard tonight." I suggested. I had to admit, I knew I was too tired and that I probably wouldn't manage to stay awake the whole night but looking at their faces, I knew they were much more tired than I was.

"I'll stay with her." Edward said.

"I don't know about that, Edward…" Jasper hesitated. "You've been up front with me. You should really get some sleep."

Rosalie elbowed him. "I'm sure Edward wouldn't volunteer to be guard if he knew he'd fall asleep on his duty. That would be irresponsible and he'd be endangering all of our lives." She said.

I had to hide my smile at that one. "Yes, what Rose said."

Jasper didn't seem to catch the hint so Alice pretended she was tired and asked him to help her put up their tent. Then Rosalie and Emmett were off as well. I caught the slightest wink from Emmett who wasn't doing a very good job at hiding his wide grin. Then it was only Edward and I. In an awkward silence.

"So-"

"Well-"

We looked at each other and chuckled. "Do you need help with your tent?" he offered.

I nodded "I've never set a tent up."

"You never went camping?" he asked, seeming surprised.

I shook my head "I never got the chance really."

He nodded "Well, welcome to the wildlife!" he grinned.

I laughed "Who could have guessed my first time camping would be an escape from a man who mistreated me." Edward laughed along but his smile was forced, his eyes sad.

"Sorry." I apologized, feeling stupid. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No it's alright. Don't apologize, it's my fault." he said.

"No it's not!" I denied, "If it's anyone's fault it's his."

He sighed. "Bella, would you please face the truth? You're – we're all – in this situation because of my feelings for you. Feelings that shouldn't have been there. I'm sorry I couldn't help it, I'm sorry I've caused all of this. If I could, I'd make my feelings for you disappear-"

"Don't say that." I stopped him. My voice was trembling, a lump in my throat. I could feel the wetness gather in my eyes. "Don't say such a thing."

"It's the truth." he said.

"No it's not." I argued, "Yes, maybe this whole feelings situation is at the core of it, but you can't hold yourself responsible for all of this, Edward. It's not your burden to carry, it's no one's burden."

He took a few steps closer to me. We were mere inches away from each other. "Bella… If my feelings for you weren't so... prominent, you'd be much happier."

"No, I wouldn't. That's you." I said. My heart was hammering in my chest, my breathing heavy.

Edward's eyebrows creased. "I don't understand…"

"If… If you didn't, you know… Feel anything for me; you wouldn't have to feel the need to risk your life for a servant. You wouldn't have had to jump in to take that whip, and you wouldn't have had to have so many arguments with your uncle. You wouldn't have had to experience rejection… Not that it was true." I muttered the last part. I was sure he would have barely heard it.

"I would have had the arguments with my uncle whether you were here or not. The whip… It doesn't matter, as long as you're safe-"

"See?" I insisted. "It all comes down to me."

Edward didn't answer. We stared at each other until he broke the silence. "Yes. Because I love you." he whispered.

_There's your chance, say it, now! Tell him you love him too! Before you lose it again!_

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I-I-"

"Don't worry." He said, backing away a few steps. "I know it's not reciprocal. I understand."

_You idiot! You lost your chance! You had it right there, and you let it slide between your hands! You need to fix this!_

"But that's not true." I said, my voice breaking unintentionally.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's not true…"

He frowned. "You're not making sense Bella… What's not true?"

"That it's not r-reciprocated."

EPOV

I frowned even more. She wasn't making any sense. She hadn't answered my feelings so, logically, she doesn't share them. Does she? Hope swelled in me. Maybe… Just maybe…

_No you idiot, why would she love you? Come back to Earth, Edward._

I shook my head to clear it. "Bella, what are you trying to say?" I insisted.

"Edward, I…"

"Yes?" What was so hard for her to say?

"I love you." She said, barely audible.

My heart skipped a beat. Did she just… Bella just… said she loved me. She loved me. _Loved_ me.

"Y-you do?"

She nodded, looking at the floor. I cupped her chin to search her eyes. "What made you… change your mind?" I wondered.

"I didn't." she said. I froze. Did that mean she _didn't _love me? "Hold on, Edward. I never had to change my mind. I was already in love with you the night we had the picnic. I was too scared to answer you when you said you loved me, to tell you I felt the same way. I was too scared of Master Cullen and of what he might do to you. It was stupid, because it caused all this misunderstanding. I shouldn't have avoided it so long… But now that your uncle isn't here…" she trailed off, looking at the floor again.

That's when I noticed that her cheeks were flushed red. She was doing everything she could to avoid my gaze, fiddling with her hands. She was _shy_.

"Bella, you don't need to feel uncomfortable." I reassured her.

"I'm not feeling uncomfortable." She argued.

"Then relax."

She took a deep breath, relaxing her muscles. Her cheeks slowly came back to their rosy colour and her fidgeting lessened, but she kept her eyes on the ground.

BPOV

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded hesitant. "Bella, look at me." He said, more confident now.

I looked up at him. He was gazing right into my eyes. The green of his eyes was breath-taking and I had to remind myself to breathe properly.

"You don't need to be nervous." He said softly.

I smiled tenderly at him. "I can't help it."

He smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

He searched my eyes some more, then bent down until his face was almost touching mine. I could feel his sweet breath on my face, his eyes darted from my lips to my eyes, asking for permission. I approached my face a little more and he closed the distance in one movement. The moment his lips touched mine, I felt a current go through me. His hand was on the small of my back, holding me close to him, the other on my bare arm. There was fire where his hand touched my skin. It was instantaneous and addicting, like a drug. My lips mimicked the movement of his own, moving to his own accord. He pulled away after what must have been just a few seconds. I was disoriented, not from the lack of oxygen, the kiss hadn't lasted more than three seconds. But from the sensation of that kiss, from the taste of his lips on mine. He touched his forehead to mine before straightening himself.

"We should… Er… Get the, uh..." he stammered.

"The… uh, right, the tents." I said, regaining focus.

"Yeah, the t-tents." He smiled. He set mine up, after my own attempt at setting up the tent failed, partly because I had never done it before, partly because I was too tired. Then he set up his own, next to mine.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" he asked.

I nodded but was given away by my yawn. Edward chuckled.

"So stubborn." He shook his head.

"Whatever." I sighed, too tired to argue. I took a seat at the mouth of the tent and fought to keep my eyes open.

"Wait, you didn't think I was going to let you stay awake through the night, did you?" Edward asked, his voice unbelieving. "You're dead on your feet, Bella."

"But someone needs to guard-" I started.

"I'll take care of that." Edward interrupted. "You've been through a lot. You need to rest."

I was way past arguing and I was grateful that I didn't have to stay up the whole night so I just nodded and entered my tent. Edward was suddenly beside me.

"What are you-"

"Ssh, don't worry." He said softly. "I'm just helping."

"I wasn't worried." I frowned.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's more than I can ask for. Goodnight Edward." I snuck deeper under the covers but kept my eyes open – barely – not sure what he wanted.

He seemed to hesitate for a second, then kissed my forehead. "Good night, Bella." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and sighed in content. The last thing I heard was Edward's step snapping a branch in the silent night.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? :D Yes, I know, FINALLY, exciting isnt it?**  
><strong>Next chapter shouldn't take much time although maybe more than this one, because I'm missing ideas for this part. So, therefore IDEAS ARE WELCOME. More than welcome really. Also because I'm doing a work experience at the UNHCR so my schedule is a bit tight, but I try to write as much as I can.<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I'm only 14 and I'm doing a work experience, ach well. <strong>  
><strong>Don't forget to Review, and you can add your ideas either in your review or in a private message. I'll make sure to give credits in the chapter. ;D<strong>  
><strong>Until next time<strong>  
><strong>~Leila :) xx<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: What to do, what to do?

**A/N: Don't hate, don't hate, don't hate, don't hate ! I know I have not been doing anything for AGES, literally, and I am extreeemely sorry ! :S I had my middle school exams/graduation and I've had a few personal problems so I REALLY wasn't in the mood for writing, AT ALL. But here it is, chapter 17 of this story, I hope you like it :) Again, I'm reaaaally sorry !  
><strong>**SM owns all, of course. **

EPOV

I stared at the dark sky, feeling completely perfect. She loved me, and there was nothing I wouldn't do to keep it that way. I promised myself that we will pull through this unharmed, and we could all start a new life, away from my Uncle, away from slavery. Maybe Bella and I could travel somewhere far from here, buy a house there and grow old, like normal people should. Maybe we could even start a family. I let my mind drift away to happy thoughts around Bella, but stayed alert.

_Snap._

I stood up in an instant, searching the darkness.

"Relax man, it's me." Someone whispered from behind.

"Emmett." I replied.

"Did lover boy get scared?"

"Rather worried actually. As I should. I'm keeping watch, may I remind you."

"Yes well, don't worry; I doubt anything will happen tonight. We will have to be more careful starting tomorrow."

"You're right about that. My Uncle won't waste time in finding us." I said.

There was a small silence as we both pondered over possibilities.

"We need to get away. Far away. And we'll need to stay low."

"Emmett, there is nowhere for us to stay and we can't keep travelling like this, eventually people will notice our little tents. And my Uncle will have people searching for us everywhere." I reminded him.

"What about your father?" he suddenly asked.

Carlisle. I hadn't thought about him in a while. He was starting to fade more and more away from my thoughts.

I sighed. "I don't know where he is."

"But doesn't he have a residence somewhere?"

I grimaced. "Not really. He… My part of the house is actually his. But he gave it to me when his job started sending him away. He knew that I didn't like my Uncle so he thought it might help to make my life easier." I smirked. It hadn't changed much.

Emmett nodded. "Right, well that option is out."

"Don't any of you have family?" I asked, before realizing how rude it sounded. "I mean someone close, or a brother or ermm…"

Emmett chuckled. "Don't worry Edward, I'm not offended, I'm a big boy." he teased, "Alice's family is middle class. But I doubt they want to see her after she ran away."

"Can't we still give it a try…?"

He thought about it for a moment. "You'll have to ask _her_ that."

I nodded. We sat in silence for a while, until I noticed how tense he had grown.

"What is it?" I asked, checking around us.

"I don't think we realize the real danger we're in. He'll cut our limbs and whip us if he finds us. We need to hide fast."

I didn't answer. I stared straight ahead, thinking of the girls back in the tents, thinking of Bella. Emmett was right; we needed to find somewhere safe.

"We'll get moving tomorrow morning." I said, "We'll eat what we have at breakfast and keep going North-West. We can get to Oxford in three hours; we're already two hours away from London. We'll spend the day there, gather what we can for the rest of the road, and then spend the night somewhere in the outskirts of the city. We'll plan it all out together."

"Sounds good." he agreed.

I nodded. He yawned. "You should probably go back to sleep, Emmett." I chuckled.

"No way man, I'm staying. You need to rest; you're probably as tired as Bella. I'll take it from here."

I looked at him, assessing whether he was too tired or not. He seemed to be awake enough, so I decided I might as well catch some sleep. Tomorrow will be a very long day. "Thank you." I said and got up. I took one last look around before making my way to my tent. Just before I went it, Emmett whistled. I turned around. "Yes?"

"My congratulations to the lady and you." he smirked.

I chuckled. "Thanks."

I went it and sank down to the ground. I emptied my mind, drifting into an easy but light sleep.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. I moaned and rolled over, stretching my stiff limbs. Camping definitely did not help back pain. I sat up as all the events from yesterday came rushing back to me.

_Edward_.

I got out of the tent, and looked around. Nobody was up yet. The morning mist gave the clearing a mysterious yet peaceful feeling. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with fresh air. What was going to happen today?

I checked the time: 9 A.M. I decided to make breakfast for everyone.

I dug into the bags we had brought to see what I could find. Two cracked eggs, four good ones, seven apples; three loafs of bread and some crackers. And I had brought with me a flask as well. I should probably keep that with me.

I gathered a few smooth rocks to cook the eggs on them. The sun was hot and burning so if I exposed the rocks for a while, they should get hot enough for me to cook on them.

I made a small circle with them, filling the circle with more rocks, and left to explore the place a little more. Maybe I could find a source of water… _The forest_ was not sparse, neither was it _too crowded_, which made remembering my way easier.

What were we going to do? There was nowhere for us to stay, and nothing to keep us safe. We could still afford staying in tents for a while, but eventually we'll have to find a fix place. I cursed my family for doing this to me. Then again, I wouldn't have met Edward if I hadn't come here. _Edward. _I wonder how things will change between us after yesterday… I chuckled. Emmett would be proud of me for finally telling him I loved him.

_Where are you going?_

I looked around me. _Crap_. Where was I? The trees had gotten denser, but I could hear water running somewhere near. I followed the sound, trying not to trip over the branches and the trees. Why had I let my mind drift like that?

_Yes! Water!_

I bent down and approached the stream. I opened the flask and dipped it in the water, filling it completely. Who knew when the next time we find water will be? I washed my face, and then stood up, taking a look around me. I definitely came from the left. And I remember following a straight line.

After about five minutes of walking, I finally found the clearing. Nothing had changed, they must still be sleeping. I put the flask on the ground and knelt down beside the rocks. I cracked the four eggs, watching as they fried and sizzled on the stones. I picked up a branch and turned the eggs around. The smell made my stomach rumble.

"Morning princess."

"Good morning Jasper." I smiled.

"When did you get up?"

I checked my watch. "About an hour ago."

"Is everyone sleeping?" I nodded. "Well, I doubt Emmett will be for very long. He always wakes up at the smell of food." he grinned.

We sat in comfortable silence, watching the forest come to life around us. Squirrels climbed the trees, birds perched on the branches, insects nibbled on the trunks.

"Where are we going today?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I think our best bet is if we go north. We'll have to find somewhere to stay eventually."

I nodded. Someone emerged behind us.

"GOOD MORNING AMERICA!" Emmett bellowed and rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Ha-ha, very funny Emmett." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help grinning.

"Seriously Emmett, can you get any louder?" Alice came out of the tent, rubbing her eyes.

"Someone should probably wake up the others." Jasper pointed out.

"I'll wake Rose." Emmett said before going back into the tent.

Everyone looked at me. I sighed. "Fine, I'll wake up Edward."

Alice and Jasper smiled. I rolled my eyes at them and got up, going to Edward's tent.

"Edward?" I called out, crouching in front of his tent. "Edward wake up, breakfast is ready."

In a matter of seconds, his tent's entrance was open and he was sitting there, smiling at me.

"Good morning, Bella." he grinned.

"Hello Edward." I tried to keep a straight face. His hair was more messed up than usual, giving him a scruffy look.

"What's so funny, Ms. Swan?" he probed.

"Oh, nothing at all, Mas-Mister Cullen." I looked down at the floor. _What the hell? Where did that come from?_

He didn't say anything, and I shyly peeked at him. His face was neutral, hiding whatever emotion he felt behind it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that, I don't know what came through me. You are most definitely not like that beast, Edward, I'm really sorry, I really don't know what's gotten to me, it was a mistake…" I rambled.

His eyes pierced through mine, looking for something. After what seemed like whatever, he finally sighed. "Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it." he smiled.

I let out a relieved breath. "Breakfast is ready." I stood up, giving him the space to come out of his tent, and we made our way towards the others. Rosalie was wide awake, eyeing the eggs with hunger. Then again, so was everyone. "Go ahead guy, dig in." I said.

Everyone was moving in an instant. They divided each egg in two, so that each person could get a half, and there would be two halves left. We all ate quickly, too hungry to talk. Emmett took a second half and so did I. My method using hot rocks had worked, and the eggs were delightful. Or maybe that was just because we were all very hungry.

Jasper then tossed each one of us an apple. I took more time in enjoying the taste this time.

"What are we going to do today?" Alice asked, taking another bite of her apple.

"We're going to Oxford." Edward answered. "We'll get what food and clothes we can get and spend the night outside the city."

"Where are you planning on us going next?" Jasper inquired.

Edward and Emmett shared a quick glance. This time Emmett spoke. "Well we were, erm, wondering if maybe… Alice's family could help us out…?" he finished in a questioning tone. We all turned to Alice. She gulped.

"I… I don't know." she admitted, "They might not want to see me. They hate me."

Emmett nodded. "Then we'll keep going north. We can get to Birmingham in 6 hours from Oxford."

"This can't go on forever." I said, "We'll have to find a place to stay."

"We will." Edward confirmed. "But we need to get the farthest away possible. My Uncle will have people looking for us everywhere. We need to keep going north."

"Why can't we just leave the country?" Rosalie asked. "We could have gone south and gotten on a boat to France."

"We're slaves, Rose; we can't travel unless we're being sent to a Master or travelling with one." Jasper said.

"Edward could be our Master." Alice suggested.

"No." We all turned to Edward, shocked at his severe tone. "I will not pretend to be a Master. And besides, my Uncle would have probably thought about it and sent people to search the docks."

We all fell silent at that. We didn't have any other choice; we had to keep going north. But what would we find there? No one knew.

**A/N: Well that was it ! Please review, tell me what you think, I already have the few coming chapters planned out, it shouldn't take long for them to be uploaded ! I'll start writing them tonight, I usually wait until I have two chapters in store before putting one up, but I thought since it's been so long, I might as well put this one up right away. You'll hear from me very soon !  
>Leila ;) xx<strong>


	19. Chapter 18: Don't worry about a thing

**A/N: A few things first:  
>1) Well as I said, I AM BACK with nothing but the latest chapter of this story ! Okay, so since I haven't been writing a lot lately, when I went back over the other chapters, I noticed how they were short and how I had made quite a few mistakes in them, so I started being more alert, I hope you can see that :P<br>****2) I FINALLY STARTED USING MY TWITTER ACCOUNT ! :D If you want to follow me: Leiila_H**

**With no further delays, I present to you Chapter 18! (SM owns all)**

_Previously:_

_We didn't have any other choice; we had to keep going north. But what would we find there? No one knew._

BPOV

"Come on, come on, let's move people!" Jasper was yelling from the front of the carriage.

"Jeez, when did _you_ become so bossy?" Emmett teased. Jasper rolled his eyes and went back to reading his map. "Are you going to be up front for the whole ride?"

Jasper shook his head. "Thank you for volunteering Emmett, why don't you sit here next to me, and let Edward be with the ladies this time?"

"That's really mature, _Jazzy_."

I chuckled at them and got into the carriage. Rosalie and Alice sat on one side, leaving Edward and I the other side to share. I sat down and made space for him, but he put his arm around me, pulling me close to him. He kissed my forehead and rested his head on mine.

"Nawwww" Rosalie and Alice said together. I blushed furiously and hid my face in Edward's chest, making him chuckle.

"You're not the one being teased." I accused.

"You know it's all in good spirit." Alice grinned.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. "What are we looking for in Oxford?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "Nothing much. I have some money, but it can only get us food for two or three more days. After that…" he let the sentence drift off.

"Did you guys think of our final destination though?" Rose intervened.

"I was thinking maybe Glasgow. It's far enough, and I have a few friends there who could shelter us for a while." Edward explained. "We have to stay together at all times. Or at least in groups of two. No one can go wandering off alone." he looked pointedly at me.

"Oh Edward, you know me better than that. I wouldn't stupidly put us in danger." I defended myself.

"Just worried; love, that's all." he smiled.

Love. He called me _love_. Butterflies were in my stomach and a blush was creeping up on my face. Rosalie winked at me and Alice grinned from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile back this time.

After about three hours of silent road, during which I was in and out, only catching and joining in parts of conversations, the carriage stop.

"We're there, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I grudgingly opened my eyes and yawned. I was way too tired these days. The carriage was empty, only the two of us were there. "Alright then." he sighed, getting up.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked, wide awake now.

He got down from the carriage and opened his arms for me. "Hop off."

I grinned and fell out of the carriage into his arms. He caught me and spun me around, making me laugh. I extended my arms to the side, feeling the air against my body. How it was good to feel free, to be held in his arms without worrying about hiding. Too soon, he stopped spinning us and put me down. His smile mirrored mine and I closed the gap between us with a fast but sweet kiss. I looked around us, but the others weren't there, so I turned my concentration back to Edward.

His hair was disheveled and he had bags under his eyes, but his smile was genuine and his emerald eyes shined. It was the happiest I've seen him lately. This only made my smile grow wider.

"I love you." Edward whispered. His eyes were so sincere; I knew there was nothing more true than that.

"I love you too."

He sealed the moment with a passionate kiss. My hand went to his hair, tugging on it, while my other hand went up and down his arm. His hand was rested on the small of my back, pulling me close to him.

"Bella." he breathed, pulling away. He kept his arms around my waist, his face inches away.

I rested my forehead against his, wishing we could stay like this forever. But the others came walking in. Or should I say barging in?

"Okay lovebirds, cut it out." Of course, Emmett would be the one to ruin the moment. Edward sighed and stepped back, but he kept my hand held in his.

"Where were you?" I asked them.

"We were checking out the whereabouts." Jasper answered. "The city is twenty minutes away from here on foot. A little crowded, but not too much."

"There's a market going on though," Alice intervened, "we'll blend in with the crowd. Getting things should be easier."

"I'm not very good at stealing…" I muttered. Truth is I wasn't looking forward to that part, to say the least.

Emmett chortled. "We're not letting _you_ steal; you're an awful liar, Bella."

"Actually Emmett, I consider myself lucky for that, thank you very much." I replied.

"Oh please Bella, look at what they do to us, taking a few eggs here and bread there won't hurt them."

"Well, we still got three loafs of bread, an apple and some crackers just in case." I said.

Edward was the one to talk this time. "It'll be fine Bella, don't worry, we won't steal from one person, we'll take a little from several ones so we don't influence badly on anyone." he explained gently.

I nodded. "I wasn't really protesting in the first place, I know we don't have a choice."

"We need to get moving, guys." Rosalie said, "We want to get in and out of there as fast and discreetly as possible."

Jasper nodded. "Don't raise your voice too much." he instructed. "Don't attract any attention. _Don't_ get into arguments or fights with anyone." He looked pointedly at Emmett.

"Don't worry man," Emmett reassured, "I'll go by unnoticed."

"As unnoticed as a 6'5" extremely muscled guy can be." Rosalie chuckled.

"You know you love that." he teased.

"You know I do." She smiled softly and pecked him on the lips.

"As much as I hate interrupting such a touching moment, we need to be walking, not snogging." Jasper said, but he looked amuses. Alice, nevertheless, hit him across the head. "Ouch, honey, what was that for?"

"Let them have a moment, they haven't had the chance to enjoy each other's company lately." she looked deliberately at him.

Jasper seemed to soften up at once. "Well I haven't had time to enjoy _your_ company either, have I?"

"I know how to fix that." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her.

I looked down, feeling embarrassed to intrude their intimate moment.

"I'm going to be sick." Emmett groaned.

Edward and I laughed, while Rosalie glowered playfully at him.

"You're all very sweet, but we need to start moving…" Edward reminded us. We all looked at each other for a moment until Jasper finally stepped up; guiding us to the trail we were taking. We all followed him in silence.

What if one of us gets into trouble? Gets hurt? What if we were spotted by someone searching for us? Will they recognize us? I couldn't help thinking of Master Cullen. He'd torture us to death if he found us. He'd probably kill me though; he'd have had enough of me. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward would get the worst punishment. Why did all this have to happen? Why does slavery even exist? And most of all, why was I dragging the others down with me? I glanced at Edward.

"Love, it's going to be fine." he reassured me. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"Shouldn't I?" I said.

He stopped walking. "Guys, go ahead, we'll catch up with you in a minute." he told the others.

"Edward, I don't know if-" Jasper started, but Alice interrupted him.

"Sure, we'll wait for you guys at the end of the trail."

"Don't take too long." Rosalie warned. Edward and I nodded. The others turned their back on us and continued walking. Once there were far enough away, Edward turned to me.

"Bella, what's gotten you so worried?" he asked gently.

"I'm worried we'll get caught, obviously. I mean, Edward… He'd kill me-" I stopped mid-sentence, noticing how dark Edward's eyes had gotten.

"He will _never_ lay hands on you again, Bella." he said in a strangled voice.

"Edward you can't know that, and besides-"

"No!" he interrupted, his tone getting angry. "Listen Bella, I made a _promise_ to myself. I promised myself that no matter _what_ happens, I will protect you." he backed me up against a large tree, so that I was between him and it. He extended his arms, resting them on the tree so that I couldn't get out. "Don't be afraid." he whispered.

I traced the features of his face with my hand. "It's not me I'm afraid for Edward."

He sighed tiredly. "Of course it isn't."

"If he catches me, he kills me. If he catches _you_…" I didn't finish my sentence.

He stared at me for a long time. After what seemed like a very long time, but must have been about 30 seconds, he pulled away and turned the other way, giving me his back.

"Edward…"

EPOV

She needed to stop worrying. If she believed that one of us was in trouble, she could be reckless. And I couldn't afford that. Not if it puts her in any sort of danger. I needed to find something that will assure me she won't do anything hasty.

"Edward…" she muttered. I turned around.

"Bella. Do you remember when I took that whip for you?" I said. I knew she remembered, of course she did, and she hated it. And I hated having to remind her of it, but it was part of my plan.

Her face seemed to crumple in pain from the memory. Her eyes were guilty. I caressed her face, trying to soothe here. "I did that to protect you." She nodded, so I continued. "And you know I would do it again for you, don't you?" I said.

She sighed. "I know."

"If you worry Bella, you might do some… reckless things. Anyone would, if they were worried. And doing reckless things, might lead to dangerous situations. People are looking for us Bella, my Uncle will be ruthless in finding us. We can't afford having anyone in a dangerous confrontation; _I_ can't afford having you in harm's way. _Please_ Bella, for me, stop worrying." I begged. I just couldn't focus if I was anxious about what she was doing. I needed to know that she would be safe.

She seemed alarmed of what I was trying to tell her. "Edward, you can't be reckless either. If it gets down to a big confrontation, you can't abandon the others for me, it would be completely stupid!"

"But it _won't_ get down to a big confrontation, because you're not going to do anything hasty, Bella." he pressed.

She sighed again. "I won't. I'm fine Edward, really. It's you I'm worried about."

"Don't be." I smiled and kissed her. She nodded and smiled brightly back at me.

"We should catch up with them…" she said. I agreed and we continued following the trail, walking hand in hand.

BPOV

I tried to relax, to get Master Cullen out of my mind. It was going to be alright after all, right? I'd never seen Edward strict like that before. He always seemed so calm and controlled. Now he was anxious and distressed. I drew circles with my thumb on the back his hand, trying to comfort him. Slowly, he started calming down. His shoulders relaxed and his eyebrows weren't furrowed anymore.

After ten minutes of walking, the others were still nowhere to be seen and we were reaching the end of the trail. Where were they?

That's when I noticed a lock of golden hair, but the person was hidden behind a tree. Rosalie. I glanced at Edward, whose face was confused. We tried to be silent as we approached them.

"Get behind the trees!" Jasper whisper-shouted. Edward yanked my arm and pulled us towards a tree. His stood so that he was shielding me from whatever was ahead. I peeked above his wide shoulders, searching. My eyes widened at what I saw. No.

"Master Cullen. He's here."


End file.
